


Tamer Saga: The Hunt for a Home

by VioletArcher33



Series: Tamer Saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Harem, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slight Small Penis Humilation, Yaoi, Younger Top, older bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Akira at the age of 3 was abandoned on the doorsteps of an orphanage where he spent the next 13 years of his life. Now at the age of 16 he is being forced from the only home he has ever known. Now alone, Akira must make his own way in a world where monsters known as Pokémon are everywhere. Knowing that he would never be able to survive he decided to join the Tamers, a group of individuals who capture and train Pokémon.





	1. Expelled from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: This is the first chapter of Tamers: The Hunt for a Home, this is a rewrite of Journey for a Dream. I decided to keep the main character as an orphan, but I decided to rewrite and change the rest of it. This story is going to take place in the same land the Kanto and Johto, though I have decided to put Pokémon from all regions in it since this my story and I can do that. Also, I have taken the liberty of getting rid of the Gyms as I plan to have the Tamers go through trails set by the ones training them which will earn them higher ranks as well as better benefits.  
>   
> Copyright notice: I do not own Pokémon or any character that the creator of this fantastic series. The only thing that I own is the original characters and this story.

Akira packed in silence, wishing that he didn't have to leave but knew that there was nothing that he could do to change the decision of those in charge. Though Akira doesn't own many belongings, he has still been packing since early morning. 

Outside his room, though Akira should now say his former room; he could hear the other children of the orphanage as well as the workers and soon Akira heard heavy thuds approach the door. "Well it must be time for me to get out..." Akira murmured to himself as he finished packing the remaining items that he owns. 

Just as he expected the door to his room started to shake, which could only be the head of the orphanage that Akira had called his home for the last thirteen years of his life. 

"You know the rules brat! I will give you ten more minutes before I come in there and drag you out by your hair!" a cold deep male voice barked through the door. Know that the man meant every word that he said, Akira decided that hurrying through the rest of his packing would be the best thing for him since he really didn't want to get dragged from his home on his last day there. 

With now a since of urgency to his actions, Akira was able to finish packing the rest of his belongings, and with a few minutes to spare he was sprinting through the door. After exiting his former room Akira flew through the halls of the orphanage with such a speed that any in his path were knocked over. Akira kept running until he was outside the doors of the orphanage; with the howls of those left behind snapping at his heels.

Once exiting the orphanage Akira was staring out at the town that he has spent his childhood. With no knowledge of where to go, Akira just wondered around the town until he came to its exit. Looking up towards the exit he read the words "Now leaving Pallet Town. Tread carefully or meet your maker!"

Akira didn't give the sign much thought as he stepped through the gates, ready to face whatever danger is out there to find himself a place where he belonged.

*

Akira has been walking for hours and has long ago ventured past any landscape he was familiar with. "This forest seems like it is never going to end!" Akira muttered. The sun that has been so kind enough to keep him warm for most of his journey had now set and now Akira could feel the cold set into his bones. 

With each step that he took, Akira grew colder and colder. Knowing that if he didn't find some sort of cover he would end up freezing to death. Looking around in hopes of finding some sort of cave, his plan fell apart when he heard a scream fill the sky. 

Turning towards the noise which was coming from Akira's right, though he saw nothing that could be causing the screams. Just as he was about to push the noise towards the back of his mind another scream tore through the area. "What could be causing such a ruckus?" Akira murmured as he decided to find out what exactly could be causing the disturbance. 

Quickly moving in the direction that the noise was coming from, Akira came upon thicket that he had to push his way through. Though as he was pushing through he felt his skin get pricked by what he assumed must be thorns and though he wanted to scream out, Akira knew if there was something dangerous on the other side of the trees then he would give his presence away. 

"Brock! Get this dam...damn thing, off me." a young terrified male voice cried out. 

Hearing this Akira figured that someone must be hurt and since he has never been someone who could just leave someone who was in trouble, Akira quickly pushed the rest of the way through and what he saw was the most terrifying sight he had ever seen in his young life. A boy that looked to be his age with shimmering black hair was laying on his back, and on top of the boy was a white fox like creature with nine long tails fluttering behind its body. The boy was struggling with all his might to keep the creature’s fangs from ripping into his throat. 

Looking at the scene, Akira noticed another male standing some distance away from the boy fighting for his life. This other male looked to be a few years older than Akira himself was, and this male had light brown skin. Around this male there were many creatures that looked like the one that was attacking the boy on the ground. Though there were also smaller creatures which were fox like in nature though all but one of these smaller creatures had light red fur. While the one that did not, had the most beautifully colored fur that Akira had ever seen on a creature. Its body was a shade of lavender while the fur on top of its head as well as its six tails were a shimmering black. 

Though unlike the boy, this male seemed to have a creature of his own fighting for him though he has yet to see what kind it was from the fact that there were too many other monster-like animals blocking his view. 

Knowing that there wasn't anything he could really do, though not wanting to leave these people to meet the horrible death that fate has dealt them, Akira decided to try and rescue them even if it cost him his life. Just as he was about to move forward he saw something on the ground ahead of him. This object was a small ball that had a midnight black bottom and a fiery red top, though it also had a black symbol that reminded Akira of fire etched on top of it. Thinking that maybe this could help him capture one of these creatures, Akira picked it up. 

Just as he was about to toss it towards the large fox like monster on top of the black-haired boy, Akira heard a growl come from in front of him. Looking down he saw the lavender colored fox staring up at him. Without a second thought Akira threw the ball at the small fox, as the ball connected with the creature a red glow spiraled out of the ball and pulled the creature up inside of it. 

With the creature now inside the ball, Akira waited for it to stop moving and after about three movements it stopped. As it stopped moving a ding echoed around the area, which caused all remaining creatures to turn towards him. 

This gave the other boy time to push the creature off him and once he was on his feet he called out a monster of his own. "Zeus, come out!" the boy cried and with that a small yellow rodent came soaring into the air, "Use Thunderbolt!" 

Akira watched as bolts of electricity shot out at the enemies that surrounded them and soon he saw many of the creatures fall to the ground, exhausted from their fighting. While those who were not knocked out quickly ran from the field of battle. Wanting to ensure that he has some protection just in case these wayward travelers decided to turn against him, he picked up the ball that contained the creature.

Once the ones that remained standing were gone, those left on the ground were quickly hit with balls like the one the Akira used to capture the lavender colored fox. After collecting all the thrown items, the boy that nearly had his throat ripped from his body started to speak. "Thank you for your help, though I will need you to hand me that Pokéball..." the black-haired boy spoke. 

Though before he was able to finish the rest of his words the other male interrupted him. "...forget it Ash. Let him keep that Pokéball as well as the Pokémon that it contains. One small Vulpix will not make a difference when it comes to completing our contract." the male that Akira remembered was named Brock informed Ash. 

With that Akira watched as both Ash and Brock started to leave. 


	2. Invitation to Join

Akira watched as the forms of both Ash and Brock got farther away and before he even knew it his voice was soaring through the air. "Brock. Ash. Wait up!" and before the two boys’ even started to turn Akira was already on his way towards them.

It wasn't long before Akira was standing in front of the two gasping for air. "Who...are you...people and what are...these creatures known...as Pokémon." Akira stammered out as he was trying to force enough oxygen into his body to fight off his body's want to collapse.

Hearing Akira's words caused both Ash and Brock to gain a look of surprise upon their faces, which was followed by Ash's voice. "How is it, that you do not know what Pokémon are or that we are Tamers; one of the only defenses that this land has against these creatures?" Ash inquired, his words full of judgement.

Though before Akira was able to respond, Ash's companion intervened. "Ash, not everyone was born to parents who were apart of the Tamer Order and as such not everyone has knowledge on these creatures. So, please refrain from passing judgement in the future based on what you think others should know." Brock explained to his friend, at least Akira thought that the two males were friends. Though once the words were spoken, more followed. "My name is Brock Stone, and this is Ash Ketchum. We are members of the Tamer Order." Brock finished as he turned to look at Akira.

Though Akira wanted to continue to question these strangers, he knew that it would be rude of him not to give his own introduction. "It is pleasure to meet you both. My name is Akira and I am from Pallet Town." Akira responded.

"What about your last..." Ash started, though when Brock gave him a dagger filled look Ash cut his words off.

Though it was already too late as Akira had already figured what the boy wanted to ask of him. "I do not have a last name, as I grew up in the orphanage in Pallet Town and like all abandoned children they did not know what my last name was." Akira explained the best that he could to the pair.

Though no words were said in reply to his lonely background, Akira could tell that the news troubled them by the expressions plastered on them. Not wanting anyone to dwell on his past Akira decided to continue questioning them.

"You say that you are the only defense that we have against Pokémon, but how do you defend us from them?" Akira inquired though almost immediately he started to speak again. "Also, how is it that someone joins this group of yours?"

As usual Ash was the first to speak. "We are trained in capturing and raising Pokémon of our own, which is why you saw us capture as many Vulpix and Ninetales as we could. To answer your second question, you are born into the Tamers, though someone who is born outside the Order who is able to capture a wild Pokémon of their own is also qualified to join..." Ash explained to Akira.

"...you are forgetting there is one other way for someone to join us. If one of our master’s find an individual that they find to have potential they are able to recruit them to our cause." Brock clarified for both Akira and Ash.

Though Akira was grateful for the explanation, Ash surely was not. "Damn you Brock. If you would have let me finish then I would have got to that!" Ash barked back as he crossed his arms across his chest in anger.

Watching the two interact caused Akira to contemplate their friendship. "Those two have a strange relationship and though they argue, I can tell that they fond of one another." Akira laughed to himself. Though even as he was considering their friendship he was also thrilled at learning that he was now qualified to join this group based off the fact that he had captured that Vulpix earlier. "So, that means that I would be allowed to join your Order?" Akira questioned and even though he knew those who captured a wild Pokémon could join he was still worried that they may not want him around.

The question immediately caused the two to gain shocked expressions and just as quickly their looks turned to ones of anger, whether they were angered by him or themselves Akira didn't know. Though even the anger didn't last that long.

"Please forgive us. I should have immediately offered to bring you back with us, though with the attack and wanting to get this contract turned in caused me to completely forget about it..." Ash muttered dejectedly, as he bowed his head in apology.

Though Ash was not the only one to speak. "...no, I am of a higher rank, so I should have been the one to extend the invitation." Brock interjected, as he too bowed his head in apology.

All this was too much for Akira as he hasn’t ever had anyone look so sincere when it came to them thinking that they insulted him.

"Please, there is no need for that. I'm just grateful that I will be allowed to join you! I don’t think I would be able to make it out here on my own." Akira replied. At the sound of his words, both Brock and Ash physically relaxed.

With the introductions between the three over with as well as the invitation to join that Order of Pokémon Tamers, the group was once more on their way.

*****

As the hours passed Akira had spent much of his time speaking to those who were accompanying them. During this time Akira had been able to learn that the base they were going to was just one of many that were present within the land that Akira calls home. 

They had exited the forest about half an hour ago and were just now nearing a crossroads. Marking one of the roads was a sign for Pewter City, while the other road was left unmarked. Akira figured that they would be heading towards the city but instead he watched as both Brock and Ash took the unmarked road. Not wanting to be left behind Akira hurried to catch up to his companions he saw that the road didn't go that far as it was surrounded by a compound that was so vast he couldn't see the end of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix(?)-?  
>   
> Authors Notes: Thank you to all who read the chapter. As always review with your likes, dislikes and general comments.


	3. Meeting the Professor

"Wow...look at this place!" Akira stammered out though his words didn't stop there. "I have never seen such a place as this."

Akira would have looked at the beauty that surrounded him all day if he could have but the laughter coming from his companions broke through the feeling of serenity that came over Akira since entering through the gates.

Looking at his companions he saw that they were overcome with laughter, which caused Akira's pale skin to turn red from embarrassment. "You must be used to...to this reaction..." Akira stuttered as he let his head fall towards the ground in hopes hiding his growing embarrassment from his new friends.

"Yes, your reaction is a normal one to those who have been born outside of our Order..." Brock replied, though before he could finish another voice broke through.

"...though it is nothing to be ashamed of young man!" an unfamiliar male voice finished. Hearing this new voice caused Akira to snap his head away from the ground. What he saw was an elderly man with gray hair standing a few feet away from his group. This man was also wearing a white lab coat.

Though Akira wasn't the only one to have a reaction to the sound of the man's voice. Akira watched as both his new companions turned to the man and kneeled in front of him. "Commander!" Brock and Ash spoke in unison.

"Stand up, you two. There is no need for that as I am no longer your Commander, but now just a simple teacher of the young..." the man informed the two who were still kneeling on the ground, though that didn't last very long. Before anyone else could speak this man started to speak though unlike when he was speaking to Brock and Ash this time he was looking directly at Akira. "...and who are you, young man?"

Like with Brock and Ash, he had expected this elder male to ask for an introduction and as such he answered almost immediately. "Sir, my name is Akira." Akira spoke out and just like Brock and Ash, Akira was able to see that the man was curious on why he didn't give a last name though unlike with Ash, this man didn't question why.

"It is nice to meet you Akira, I am Professor Samuel Oak. Now, what has brought you to our lovely abode?" the man that Akira now knows as Professor Oak inquired of him.

Though before Akira could answer, Ash spoke. "He came with us, so that he could join our Order and before you ask he has already proved his worth by capturing a Pokémon in the heat of battle."

"I am glad to hear that. You two can go and turn in your contract while Akira and I go over the basics of our duties to the people of this land." Professor Oak informed both Ash and Brock who were both quick to do as they were instructed.

*

For the last couple of hours Akira has been speaking to Professor Oak about what he would have to do for the Tamers once he joins them. Even with knowing that he would be putting his life on the line every time that he goes out on a contract, he was dead-set on joining the Order.

"Are you sure about that Akira?" Professor Oak questioned of the sixteen-year old male.

Knowing that the Professor was trying to change his mind, he was not going to allow that to happen. "Yes, I am sure about my decision and even if I wasn't, I have nowhere else to go. So, yes I am staying!" Akira replied and though he acknowledged Professor Oak's worries over his safety he was sure that he would be able to survive in this world with the Tamers and his Pokémon standing beside him.

"Very well then, I welcome you to the Tamer Order. Now that you are officially a member of our Order I would you please call out your Pokémon from its Pokéball so that I could access it and then I will show you to your room." Professor Oak instructed Akira who was quick to do what was instructed of him.

Remembering back to when Akira saw Ash call his own Pokémon out into the world, he figured he should follow suit. Pulling out the ball that contained his Vulpix, Akira threw it into the air which released a red glow into the world. After about five seconds the glow cleared and revealed to Professor Oak the lavender colored fox.

"Well isn't that a surprise. You have managed to capture what is known as a Shiny Pokémon, since the creature has a different coloring than it normally would." Professor Oak expressed with wonder in his voice though this was not where his words ended. "What did you decide to name him?"

This surprised Akira, hearing that the first Pokémon that he had ever captured was considered a rarity. Though this wasn't the only thing that surprised Akira. _"It looks like my Pokémon is a male, I wonder how I could have missed that? Also, what should I name him..."_ Akira contemplated to himself and then not a moment later the name came to him. "I am going to call him Inari."

At his words Akira could hear a humming sound come from Professor Oak. Though this sound was quickly replaced by words. "That is a very suiting name for a creature such as this. Now let’s get you to your room and then in the morning I will present you to the Commander who will grant you your rank." Professor Oak explained to Akira.

From there Professor Oak and Akira left the room, though not before Akira grabbed ahold of Inari.

*

Akira was laying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling of the room that is now his. After putting some of his things in the room to make it feel more like home, Akira had spent the remainder of his time playing with Inari. Though when Akira went to put Inari back in his Pokéball he found out that Inari didn't want to go back inside, so doing the only thing he knew he allowed Inari to sleep with him on his bed. 

Before long Akira was falling into the oblivion known as sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix (Shiny)(M)-Inari  
>   
> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. As always review with your likes, dislikes and general comments and if there are any specific things you would like to see in the story please let me know and I will try to implement it if I think it would work well with my story. See you next time!


	4. The Commander's Test

Akira woke to the sound of knocking. Though upon first waking up he started to panic as he didn't know where he was, though as soon as he saw Inari the panic thoughts that were running wild through his mind vanished.

Though throughout the whole two-minute freak out, the knocking continued. "I'm coming!" Akira hollered out as he threw his half naked body out of his bed. Since it was his room, Akira thought nothing of the fact that he barely had any clothes on and since he grew up in an orphanage where you had to get accustomed to others seeing you in varying degrees of dress; Akira made his way towards the door to his room.

Opening the door, Akira came face to face with another male that looked extremely like Brock besides the fact that this male was younger than Brock. This male was dressed in clothing like the ones that Brock and Ash were wearing, which was a black pair of pants, crimson colored shirt and to tie the outfit together this other male was wearing dark black boots. Though one thing that this boy had that Akira didn't see on wither Brock or Ash was a sheathed sword that hung off a belt around this boy’s waist.

As the other boy was staring at him, Akira noticed that his face started to take on a red tone. "Can I help you?" Akira questioned the boy.

At the sound of Akira's voice, the other boy was broken from whatever thoughts were running through his mind. "Yes, sorry my name is Forrest Stone. Professor Oak has gotten caught up in an important meeting and had sent me to collect you." the boy that Akira now knows to be named Forrest informed him.

"Okay, please come in while I get dressed." Akira answered, and before he even got an answer to his request Akira was already turning away from his door. Though a moment later Akira heard the slight creaking of the door as it closed its view of Akira to the outside world.

Making his way towards his closet, where he put his clothes after he got to his room. Though throughout his walking he decided to make conversation with Forrest. "So, are you related to Brock?" Akira questioned the other boy as he started to pull the clothing that he planned to wear for the day out of his closet.

As Akira was pulling on his pair of black pants, Forrest started to speak. "Yes, Brock is my older brother." As the words were floating over to Akira, he finished pulling on his shirt which was colored a vibrant dark purple.

"Even before I knew your name, I figured you must have been of some relation to him because you have a remarkable resemblance to your elder brother." Akira observed as he pulled on his socks and shoes.

Now that Akira was completely dressed, he called to Inari who was quick to climb up his arm to lay across his shoulder. "I'm ready whenever you are." Akira informed the dark-skinned Forrest. At his words Forrest turned back towards the door and made his way out of the room, followed by Akira.

Once ensuring the door was properly shut and secured the two boys made their way towards the location that Professor Oak told Forrest to bring Akira. Throughout their walk, Akira and Forrest continued to talk, though none of it was of real importance. While they were walking, Akira spotted another group making their way towards them and as soon as the two groups were about to pass each other Forrest and the other group stopped.

Not knowing what else to do, Akira himself stopped as well. Examining the two strangers in front of him, he saw that the male of the group had spiky auburn colored hair as well as tanned skin. While the female of the group was pale skinned with ginger colored haired that she kept pulled up into a ponytail.

"Misty. Gary. What can I do for you?" Forrest inquired of the two strangers that Akira now know to be named Gary and Misty.

It didn't take long for a reply to come. "Commander Drachnid sent a message telling us to come along with you." the boy known as Gary replied to Forrest's question. With that the two separate groups became one and made their way to wherever it was that Forrest was told to bring him.

*****

Akira has been waiting for what seemed to be forever, though in reality it was only about twenty minutes. As he was waiting those who came with him filed out of the room, which left Akira alone by himself.

Though thankfully he didn't have to wait much longer before the door to the room he was in opened once more. Which revealed to Akira a man who looked to be in his late twenties with bright red hair as well as white skin. As the man came through the door he immediately started to speak. "Akira, it is very nice to meet you. My name is Commander Lance Drachnid and I have come here to access you and your Pokémon's bond together." the man known as Commander Drachnid informed Akira.

"It is nice to meet you as well Commander. Am I able to ask how you plan to access our bond together?" Akira questioned the man.

"That would be an easy one. I will have you battle against three other people, two of your opponents will be of my choosing while the other one you may choose." Commander Drachnid explained to Akira.

This surprised Akira, as he didn't know that this group pit themselves against one another by battling their Pokémon. "A Pokémon battle...are you ready for that Inari?" Akira asked of the fox like creature that was residing on his shoulders. The only response that Akira received was a lick on the face. "Well, I will take that as a yes!" Akira snickered as he turned back to face the man that was looking at the interaction between Akira and Inari. "We are ready for your challenge, Commander." Akira informed the elder male with a confidence that Akira was unsure if he could do.

"Very well, Akira. Go out and face your first opponent." Commander Drachnid returned Akira's words with words of his own.

With that Akira, with Inari on his shoulders pushed through the door that would lead him to his first opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix (Shiny)(M)-Inari  
>   
> Author's notes: Thank you all who read this chapter. Since I am pretty sure Lance was the Pokémon Champion I decided to make him the Commander of the Tamer Order. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter as well as the story itself. As always comment/review on what you enjoyed, didn't enjoy as well as your general comments.


	5. In the Heat of Battle

Akira watched as Inari tackled the star like creature to the ground and though the Pokémon was still able to battle, it wasn't a moment later that Inari slammed his head into the glowing red light that resided in the middle of the creature. Though as soon as Inari's head rose back up, the light flickered out. 

"No! Astraea come back." the voice of the figure that Akira knows as Misty called out. With that a red light shot out of the Pokéball that Misty was holding in her hand.

As the star like Pokémon was sucked into the Pokéball, a voice came out from an intercom that Akira has still not been able to find. "Congratulations Akira. You have won the match. Now it is time for your second match. Akira, for your second match you will be facing Ash Ketchum." the familiar voice of Commander Drachnid called through the battlefield. With Ash's name being called, Akira could see the familiar form of the teenager coming out of the opposing side of the facility.

As soon as Ash made it to the battlefield, he immediately threw a Pokéball out into the air. "Kaito, come out!" Ash cried out. As the red glow vanished it revealed to Akira that Ash had called out an avian Pokémon that had both brown and crème colored feathers, as well as a crest of three tufts on top of its head. 

Without a second thought, Ash sent Kaito on the attack. "Kaito, use Gust!" Ash ordered his Pokémon. This caused two wind tunnels to form and as they spun towards Inari the dirt from the arena ground to take root inside the wind tunnels. 

Though he knew nothing of battling, Akira could figure out that the most important part of battling is a great defense. "Inari, get out of the way!" Akira screamed out to his Pokémon who was quick to do as his master ordered him to. 

As Inari rolled out of the way of the twin tornados and though he didn't know many moves that his Pokémon could use, from his few hours of studying last night he was able to learn that one of the moves that his Vulpix can use is a move known as Ember. Without a second thought Akira ordered Inari to go on the attack. "Inari, knock the creature out of the sky with Ember!" 

With his order given, Akira watched as Inari spat a glob of fire directly at the wings of the fluttering Kaito, who was too slow at moving out of the way. As the fire connected with Kaito's left wing, the feathers on the creature’s wing burnt off and Kaito came crashing to the ground. 

"No, Kaito!" Ash hollered out as his Pokémon smashed into the ground. Though Ash is his opponent in this round, he felt extremely terrible about hurting Ash's Pokémon. "Kaito, are you able to continue the battle?" Ash inquired of his Pokémon. 

As Kaito pushed himself off the ground, both Akira and Ash took that as a yes. Once the creature was fully back on his feet, Akira watched as the Pokémon tried to take to the sky once more and though Kaito was able to get back into the sky he was unable to fly straight. 

"Kaito, use Sand Attack." Ash hollered out, which caused the Pokémon to send a tidal wave of sand to come flying towards Inari. Though in the process of using the attack, Kaito came crashing back towards the ground. 

Before Akira could order his Vulpix to dodge the attack, Inari was smashed in the face by the sand. As the sand covered Inari, Akira could hear small yelps of pain coming from his Vulpix. "Inari, get out of that sand!" Akira instructed Inari. Even with the sand to mar his vision Inari was able to push through the cloud of sand. 

Once Inari was safely out of the sand, Akira watched as his Vulpix cleared the sand from his eyes. 

By this time Kaito was still struggling to get himself back off the ground. Not wanting to waste an opportunity to win the battle, Akira did the only thing he knew to do; go on the offensive. "Inari! Let’s finish this. Use Tackle and then follow it with Scratch!" Akira commanded of his Pokémon. 

With the order given, Inari sped across the sand covered arena and once he reached Kaito, Inari slammed into the bird Pokémon which sent Kaito soaring into the barrier that kept the stands and the arena separate. Though before Inari could follow up with his second attack, Kaito fell to the ground unconscious. 

With that Ash recalled his Pokémon back into its Pokéball home. Akira watched as Ash muttered something into the Pokéball and once this was done, Ash clipped the Pokéball back onto his belt. 

Once more the voice of Commander Drachnid came soaring through the arena. "Congratulations Akira. You have completed the second match. Please step out of the arena for a twenty-minute break." 

At the Commander's words both Akira and Ash made their way through the doors that stood behind them. Once Akira pushed into the room he was met by Professor Oak who was standing next to three Pokémon. One Pokémon was a reptile with orange skin who was standing on two legs, the second Pokémon had turquoise skin and was a mammal with a plant like bulb that sits on the creatures back, while the third Pokémon was a turtle like creature with blue skin as well as brown shell.    

"Congratulations Akira. You have done marvelous in today's battles, especially for someone who is new to this life. Though for your next battle it will be a two versus two battle, and though you only have one Pokémon I have been instructed to gift you with one of these three Pokémon here..." Professor Oak explained to Akira and though the Professor took a moment to catch his breath, his words were once more flowing through the small room. "...you may choose the fire salamander known as Charmander, the grass mammal known as Bulbasaur, the water turtle known as Squirtle." 

With the Professor's words now over, Akira reflected on what the elder male told him. Though it took him some time to come to a decision and when he did he started to speak. "I would like to choose the Pokémon known as Charmander." Akira responded to Professor Oak. 

With Akira's choice made, the Professor recalled the two Pokémon that Akira did not choose. Once they were safely stored away, Professor Oak tossed a red and white Pokéball towards Akira; who was quick to catch it. Once Akira had the Pokéball in his hand the Charmander came running over to its new master and as the creature came running over to Akira he was able to notice that Charmander was a male. 

"Now that Charmander is your Pokémon, you should name him." Professor Oak informed Akira. 

Even though Akira just received the Pokémon he already had a name picked out for the fire salamander. "I think I am going to call you Natsu. How does that sound to you, little guy?" Akira spoke out and at his question his Charmander nodded his head in agreement of the name. 

With all that said, Akira held up the Pokéball that is Natsu's home and as he did this a red energy shot out from the Pokéball and encased Natsu; and soon Natsu was held within the Pokéball. 

"Very good choice Akira. Now are time here, is up exit through the door once more." Professor Oak instructed Akira who was quick to do as he was told. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix (Shiny)(M)- Inari, Charmander(M)- Natsu  
>   
> Authors Notes: Thank you for reading the latest chapter, and as always comment on your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time!


	6. A Power from Within

Akira pushed through the door and into the bright lights of the Tamer Arena.

Once his eyes grew accustomed to the light, Akira saw three figures standing in the middle of the arena. Upon getting closer to the figures, Akira was able to see that the figures were none other than Forrest Stone, Brock Stone as well as the boy that Akira knew to be Gary.

Though as soon as Akira stopped walking, the familiar voice of Commander Drachnid came pouring out into the arena. "Akira, you may choose one of the boy's in front of you as your opponent. Now good luck and choose!"

The words caused some worry to form within him and though Akira won the last two matches he was unsure if he had to win all three to pass the test that the Commander has given him.

Looking at the three males in front of him, Akira started to examine his options. _"From meeting Brock, I know that his Pokémon was able to hold off a horde of other Pokémon. So, I can conclude that his Pokémon must be extremely strong."_ With these thoughts in mind, Akira disqualified Brock from being his opponent as he didn’t want to test his newly acquired Pokémon against someone who has been training Pokémon much longer than he has. Looking between the two remaining Tamers, Akira made his decision. "I choose to battle Gary." Akira shouted to ensure that the Commander was able to hear who his opponent was.

With his decision made the two males that Akira did not choose to battle, left the arena grounds to watch the match from the stands.

While the siblings were finding a seat, Gary was making his way to the opposing side of the arena.

Once this was done, the voice of Commander Drachnid flowed out once more. "This match will be between Akira of Pallet Town and Gary Oak the grandson of our very own Professor Oak."

Upon hearing that Gary was the grandson of the Professor, which Akira learned was once the Commander of the Tamer Order; a sense of dread came over the sixteen-year old.

Though even knowing this Akira was not going to allow himself to lose this battle.

Before Akira was able to call out his Pokémon, Gary's voice came blasting out. "Bloom, come out!" As Gary's words were bouncing around the arena, a Pokéball came flying. Halfway through this, the Pokéball burst open which revealed to Akira that the Pokémon that Gary had chosen was like the Bulbasaur that he saw just a few moments prior. Though unlike the Bulbasaur this Pokémon had a pink bulb on its back as well as three green leaves that sprout from the underside of the creature.

Knowing that Inari had just fought two matches in a row caused Akira to choose Natsu instead.

"Natsu, come out!" Akira screamed and as his voice boomed through the arena, the Pokéball that holds his Charmander came bursting open. In hopes of showing Gary as well as those watching that he was not going down without a fight, Akira sent Natsu on the attack. "Natsu, use Ember!" Akira cried out.

With the order given. Natsu was quick to do as he was told. Taking in a deep breath, Natsu started to release when twin vines came smashing into the fire salamander. The unexpected attack sent Natsu soaring through the air. Though before Natsu was about to hit the wall, he was able to regain his balance, which allowed him to safely land on the ground.

As Natsu made his way past his master, Akira was able to see that the attack had infuriated the young Charmander. Before Akira could give another order to Natsu, the young salamander decided to attack all on his own.

With a speed that Akira didn't know Natsu possessed, the salamander sped across the arena and smashed his head into the Pokémon known as Bloom.

This impromptu attack sent the plant like mammal soaring into the wall that kept the audience safe.

Now feeling as if he has an advantage in this battle, Akira called out an order. "Natsu, use Ember once more!"

A moment after the words escaped Akira's mouth, Natsu peppered Bloom's body with fire.

Though even with being tackled at full speed as well as being blasted with two spurts of fire, Bloom was still able to get back to its feet and from the expression on the Pokémon's face Akira could tell that the creature was not pleased with what just happened to it.

To prove this point, Bloom shot out petals from the three leaves on its back and from the way that they glinted in the light of day Akira could tell that they would be as sharp as the sword that he spotted hanging from Forrest's waist.

Before Akira could react, Bloom sent the blade like petals soaring towards Natsu. Soon the petals collided with his Pokémon, and though Akira could see that the attack damaged Natsu he was able to dodge the brunt of the attack.

Akira could see from the sweat that was streaming down Natsu's body that this battle was wearing him down. Knowing that he should not push Natsu past his limits, Akira decided to recall him back into his Pokéball.

"Natsu, return!" Akira cried as he held Natsu's Pokéball out towards the fire salamander.

Though as the red beam of energy shot towards Natsu, Akira watched as his Pokémon dodged the beam.

"Natsu! What are you doing? You are too exhausted to continue fighting." Akira bellowed as he watched Natsu struggle to keep himself on his feet. Though these were the only words that Akira spoke out loud, they were not his only ones. _"Though I just received you. I feel as if you have always been mine, so please don't get hurt!"_ Akira observed, and as the words bounced around his skull they were spoken in such a pure innocence that Akira awakened something in both himself and his Pokémon.

Akira could feel a wave of energy wash off him and slam into Natsu. Though he could feel himself weaken he could also feel that Natsu had regained some of his strength which Akira knew would be enough for him to crush his opponent.

Though Akira was concerned on what just happened, he knew he had to act fast to ensure that he would knock Bloom out of the battle.

"Natsu, use Inferno the follow it with Tackle!" Akira roared out to his Charmander. Though Akira virtually knew nothing about the moves that Natsu possessed he somehow knew that Natsu could use Inferno.

Before Bloom even had a moment to react, it was surrounded by a tornado that was filled with flames, though these flames were no ordinary color. They were a flame so hot that they were throwing off a white tint.

As Natsu was readying to follow through with his second attack, an ear-splitting shriek escaped from within the inferno. This told Akira as well as all others that Bloom was taking quite a lot of damage. Though upon hearing the cries of pain, Akira started to feel remorse from ordering that move to be used and before he could even think about it, the words were flowing from his mouth.

"Natsu, stop the attack!" Akira cried and though Natsu looked shocked at hearing the order he was quick to comply with what his master has commanded of him.

Soon the flames that surrounded Bloom faded out of existence. Though what it revealed was that Bloom was no longer conscious to the world that it lived in.

Upon looking at the sight of his unconscious Pokémon, a look of pain slithered its way across the other males face. Seeing this caused Akira himself to feel ashamed for causing this creature to feel pain.

"Bloom, return!" Gary hollered out as he held out the Pokéball that belonged to Bloom. Though before Gary clipped the Pokéball onto his belt, Akira watched him mutter something into the Pokéball.

"You did very well in this battle. Not many who have faced me have been able to take Bloom out. Though be warned I will not go down without a fight and neither will my Pokémon!" Gary roared out, and though he was quite a distance from him Akira was able to hear him quite clearly.

With that Gary threw another Pokéball into the air. Followed by the words, "Shadow, I choose you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:  
> Vulpix (Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Charmander(M)- Natsu  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle  
> Ability: Inferno  
>   
> Author's notes: Thank you all who decided to read this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. As always review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time!


	7. Coming to a Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: This chapter will contain the conclusion to the test that Akira had been given by Commander Drachnid. Thank you to everyone who had clicked on this story and I hope you decided to read this far as well as farther as I continue to update the story!

The red glow that escaped from Gary's Pokéball, soon vanished and in its place stood a mammal type Pokémon with black fur. Though upon this fur this creature had circular shapes dotting its body, which were colored a golden yellow.

This Pokémon didn’t seem to need Gary's orders as it was already charging across the field of battle and though Akira was fascinated with the Pokémon he was not going to allow it to hurt Natsu.

"Dodge Natsu! Then follow with a Quick Attack!" Akira ordered the salamander.

Just as Akira though Natsu was in the clear, Shadow smashed its tail into Akira's Charmander. Which sent poor Natsu soaring into the air. Though as Natsu was flying through the arena, Shadow returned to its master.

Even before Akira saw Natsu's face he already knew that his Charmander would not be able to continue fighting any longer. As Natsu started to descend back to the ground, Akira held up Natsu's Pokéball and soon the Pokémon was resting comfortably inside his home.

"You did great Natsu. Get well soon!" Akira whispered to the Pokéball and though he didn’t know if his Pokémon could hear him, Akira did feel a wave of content wash over him after the words were spoken.

Clipping his Pokéball onto his belt. Once this was done, Akira called Inari out into the field of battle. Though when Akira somehow gave his energy to strengthen Natsu, he must have also done this with Inari as the Vulpix looks as if he never even had a battle to begin with.

Unlike with Natsu, Akira decided to watch his opponent before sending his Pokémon in for the attack. Gary must have been thinking the same thing as he was as his gaze was glued onto Inari, though Gary wasn't the only one who was watching Inari. Gary's Pokémon Shadow was also staring Inari down. Though for some reason, Shadow didn't seem as aggressive towards Inari as it was with Natsu.

Knowing that Shadow had a great amount of speed within that dark body, Akira came up with a plan of attack. "Inari, use Petal Dance..." Akira cried out and as the words came out the gates to the battlefield blew open. Knowing that something must be wrong Akira quickly decided to recall Inari back into his Pokéball. Even though Inari did not want to go inside the confining space of the Pokéball, he was willing since his master was worried for his safety.

Once Inari was safely secured back inside his Pokéball, Akira clipped the item onto his belt right beside the Pokéball that held Natsu. Looking out across the battlefield and towards the blown-out doors, Akira could see smoke seeping into the arena. "What the hell is going on?" Akira growled out as his anger at having his battle interrupted.

By the time that Akira even started to think about escaping from the arena, his field of vision has already been completely covered in the thick smoke. Still new to the arena, he couldn't remember exactly the way to get out. Though as the panic of being lost in this still slightly unfamiliar place started to set in, a hand grabbed ahold of Akira's shoulder.

Out of fear at either himself or his Pokémon being hurt, Akira turned towards the hand that grabbed him with a fist raised and ready to strike. Though as he and his fist came swinging around he heard the familiar voice of Forrest. "Calm down Akira! It’s just me." Forrest spoke out in a soothing voice in hopes of calming Akira down, which thankfully had that effect on the slightly panic boy.

Though Forrest's voice wasn't the only one that came out. "We should get out of here before Team Rocket finds us!" Brock cried out moments after his brother.

Though just as the group of three boys started to move the smoke that surrounded them dispersed and revealed that they were surrounded by others who were all wearing black outfits with red R's emblazoned on their chests.

As Akira was examining this strange group that surrounded him and his friends he saw a gap in between two of the strangers and in this gap, Akira saw that Gary was struggling with a group of his own. Though for some reason this group was trying to drag Gary from the arena and just like Akira did, Gary also returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball which left him virtually defenseless.

"Their taking Gary! We have to stop them." Akira cried out to both Forrest and Brock. Though Akira knew that they heard him, they didn't seem like they were going to do anything to stop it and before Akira could question them on why one of the strangers that surrounded him started to speak.

"The only place you will be going is with us!" spoke out a cruel female voice. Hearing this voice snapped Akira's attention towards the owner of the voice. The owner of this voice was an extremely tall woman who had long dark red hair.

Standing beside this woman was a man with shoulder length blue hair, and though this man was taller than Akira was he was still shorter than the female standing beside him. "That's right, the boss has ordered us to bring all eligible recruits to base." Akira heard the strange man speak out.

Hearing that these people planned on kidnapping him and the other Tamer's that he had come to think of as his friends caused Akira to become ravenous with rage. "How dare you think that you are going to take us? The only way you are taking me anywhere will be over my dead body!" Akira roared, and as his anger seeped out into the world it also affected his Pokémon and before anyone else could say or do anything both Inari and Natsu came bursting into the world.

From the way that both his Pokémon seemed ready to pounce, they were itching to destroy those who would dare to think of taking their master.

"Well look at that Jessie. That Vulpix would be quite the addition to our teams Pokémon." the blue haired male gasped out in surprise at the sight of Inari's beautiful lavender coloring.

Though this male wasn't the only one who decided to speak about Inari. "Akira, you have to return them to their...Pokéballs otherwise they will be stolen from you!" the familiar voice Forrest called out in a shaky voice. Hearing Forrest sound so scared was not something that Akira was used to since their first meeting earlier that day Forrest seemed so confident.

Even with his companions fearing this group of thieves, Akira wasn't going to allow that to dissuade him from stopping those who were trying to take them.

Even with all this happening Akira was keeping an eye on what was happening to Gary and from what he was seeing Gary was putting up one hell of a fight.

Knowing that if Gary was taken that they would probably never seen him he did the only thing that he knew to do, to fight even if it meant that he would die in the process. Without even thinking, Akira grabbed ahold of Forrest's sword and pulled it from its sheath. "Like I said the only way you are taking anybody is over my corpse!" Akira growled out as he held the blade up waiting for Team Rocket to make their move.

As Akira was speaking he could see that the female known as Jessie did not like what he was saying. "How dare you speak to us that way. If you wish to die then I will gladly grant that request! Grunts kill him!" Jessie growled back.

With that three Grunts, two in female and one male came tearing towards Akira. Knowing that he couldn't take them all on he decided to have his Pokémon take on two of them. Inari and Natsu took on the two females while Akira took on the male and though Akira could see that these Grunts did not want to hurt his Pokémon as they wanted to steal them he could also tell that they weren't going to allow his Pokémon to kill them.

Knowing that both Inari and Natsu could handle themselves, Akira decided to focus on his own enemy who happened to be swinging a blade of his own at Akira. Allowing his darker instincts to take over, Akira was quick to block the stroke of the sword.

Just as his enemy's blade bounced back, Akira attacked. Though unlike Akira the Team Rocket Grunt was to slow getting his sword up to block and as such he took Akira's attack straight in the chest.

Streaks of red flowed from the wound on the man’s chest, leaving marks of crimson streaming down Akira's sword. Just as the man was about to succumb to the blackness of death, Akira yanked the sword from his chest; letting the man collapse without causing Akira any precious time. As the man's corpse smashed into the ground, four Pokéballs fell out of his pockets. Even though Akira didn't know what Pokémon were housed within those Pokéballs, he knew that he didn’t want Team Rocket to get their hands on them.

Though the second that he started to move towards the Pokéballs, three more Grunts came speeding towards him. Not in the mood to play around any longer, Akira started to go on a rampage. One stroke of his sword after the other left those who were foolish enough to attack him lifeless on the ground.

By this time Akira could hear cries of agony come from the direction that his Pokémon were in.

Praying to the Gods above that everything was okay with Inari and Natsu, Akira turned. Expecting the worst but hoping for the best. Though what he saw was Inari tearing into the throat of one of the women while Natsu had headbutted his opponent which sent that female falling into unconsciousness.

With the knowledge that his Pokémon are okay, Akira went back to collecting the Pokéballs that had fallen to the ground.

After completing his task. Akira looked over across the field of battle to see that Gary had finally broken from those who held him captive. Which Akira came to realize was from the fact that they were now running from the arena, thanks to the army of Pokémon that appeared which was followed by their masters.

"Well it looks like you have failed your little kidnapping attempt..." Akira sneered.

As his words flowed out, Akira could tell that they infuriated those of Team Rocket that remained.

"You may have won this day. But don’t think that we won’t be back to seek vengeance for those that you killed today!" Jessie retorted, her eyes shining with a rage that she didn't even try to contain.

Though thankfully for Akira and his companions, they didn’t have to wait long before the rest of Team Rocket was blasting out of the arena.

With the battle for his life now over, Akira could feel the adrenaline that kept him going fade away. Though as it faded, a pain that Akira had never felt before came shooting into his body.

Though before Akira could cry out, he was falling into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:  
> Vulpix: (Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Charmander: (M)- Natsu  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle  
> Ability: Inferno  
>   
> Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I know it is a little more violent than what people are used to reading when it comes to Pokémon fan-fiction. Though as always review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time!


	8. Earning his Rank

Akira woke to the sound of beeping machines. As his eyes opened, it revealed to Akira that he was in what must be a hospital room from all the medical items that were stuffed inside.

Though he didn't know how long he had been sleeping in the hospital room, Akira did know that it must have been too long as his body was stiff from disuse.

With this thought in mind, Akira started to sit up. Which was not a smart idea since blood curdling pain followed.

As the pain was almost unbearable, Akira decided to lay back down.

"What the hell happened to me?" Akira muttered out, as he tried to get himself comfortable. Though as soon as he finished his words Akira remembered the fight between Team Rocket. "Team Rocket! I have to stop them from taking Gary!" Akira roared as he threw himself out of bed.

Though before he got very far, two pairs of hands grasped a hold of Akira's shoulders and pushed him back down into the hospital bed.

Almost instantly, Akira started to swing out at those grabbing him, thinking that it was Team Rocket. Though before his fists could connect with either of those who were holding him, another set of hands came into the picture.

This new set, grabbed ahold of Akira's wrists and pulled them down to his side.

"Akira! Calm down. Its just us..." The familiar voice of Forrest cried out.

Upon hearing Forrest's voice, Akira started to calm down and though he was no longer trying to swing out at any of those grabbing him; it took a few minutes for his heart to stop beating so erratically.

Once his heart was calm, Akira looked towards those who were once restraining him. Besides Forrest, who Akira already knew was there since he heard him talking; Akira saw that both Ash and Gary was accompanying Forrest.

"You gave me quite the scare, though I'm very thankful that it is you and not Team Rocket." Akira replied.

Though Akira received a response it was not about Team Rocket.

"What are you thinking? Getting out of bed when you are still clearly injured!" Ash spat out, clearly upset about the fact that Akira risked his health even farther.

At the mention of being injured Akira remembered back on the moment after Team Rocket had fled Tamer territory. As the memory was flooding back to Akira he was unaware that another three individuals had made their way into the room. Though as soon as an unfamiliar voice came fluttering out across the room, that changed. 

"Come now Ash, don't speak to my patients that way. Even if they are your friends." a light voice called out, which caused Akira to snap his head in the direction of the unfamiliar voice.

In doing so Akira was able to see that both Commander Drachnid as well as Professor Oak had come to visit him, along with an unknown red haired female who was dressed in a similar way to Professor Oak. Though at the way that she referred to him as her patient, Akira assumed she was a Doctor.

Before Akira could question why they have come to visit him, Akira heard Ash's voice once more. 

"But mom...he could be putting his health at risk once again!" Ash cried out in defiance at being reprimanded. Though from the dark look that appeared on his mom's face, Ash decided it was better if he just kept his mouth closed.

Once the interaction between herself and her son, the Doctor turned her attention back to Akira which caused a trickle of fear to shiver its way down his spine. Though thankfully Akira was able to keep this from showing upon his face.

"My name is Doctor Delia Ketchum and I have been your Doctor during your two weeks within this hospital. Though my son was wrong for speaking to you in that manner, he was right in the fact that you should be taking it easy as the wound on your back is still fresh." Doctor Ketchum informed Akira who was shocked at hearing that he has been bed bound for two weeks. Though before Akira could question her farther she was once more speaking. "Though you have made wonderful progress with your injury, I am afraid that you will still have quite the scar trailing down your back."

Akira who upon hearing the news was thrilled that he wasn't in any serious trouble due to the fight that he had with those villains and the news that he was going to be left with a scar didn't really bother him much. Though there was one thing that was still on his mind. "How long am I going to have to stay in this bed? I just joined the Order and I don't want anyone thinking that I am not pulling my weight..." Akira inquired of the female Doctor who was quick to respond to his question.

"I would say we should give you another week of bed rest before you resume your duties..." Doctor Ketchum replied which gave Akira a sense of relief at knowing that he wouldn't be out of commission for too long.

Though soon Akira heard the familiar voice of Commander Drachnid. "Akira, you shouldn't worry about others thinking that you aren't pulling your weight. With how you fought between both your comrades as well as Team Rocket you have proven yourself too everyone within the Order. Which gives me a great sense of pride at starting you off as an Apprentice which is a higher rank then what you would have been given if you joined at the normal age." Commander Drachnid explained to his newest Tamer.

As soon Commander Drachnid finished his words, Professor Oak decided that it was time for him to speak. "What you did in that arena not only earned you a ranking, but also a reward for not only capturing a member of Team Rocket but for also rescuing four Pokémon that those criminals have been using to perform their evil deeds." with that said, Professor Oak brought out an envelop as well as the four Pokéballs that he had just mentioned to him. After handing the envelop over to Akira who upon taking a quick look inside saw that it was filled with cash, Professor Oak once more started to speak. "For rescuing these Pokémon, both the Commander and I have decided that you should choose one for your own team."

Though just as Professor Oak was about to call the Pokémon out from their homes, Akira stopped him. "No offence intended Professor but you don't have to call them out as I already know which one I will choose." Akira informed the elder male who was just as stunned as the others who were accompanying them in the hospital room, and though Akira couldn't explain to them why he had a feeling that the one he was going to choose needed him more than the others.

With that Akira pointed to the last Pokéball that the Professor held within his hand, which was quickly handed over to the young Tamer.

With all the business concluded between Akira and his visitors, Doctor Ketchum quickly ushered everyone from the room so that Akira could get some rest and as he was left alone Akira started to ponder over the turn that his life had taken.

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:  
> Vulpix: (Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Charmander: (M)- Natsu  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle  
> Ability: Inferno  
> Unknown Third Pokémon  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter and thank you once more for continuing to support this story even with the amount of time it took for me to update this story. As always please review/comment on your likes, dislikes and any other general comments. Until next time! 


	9. Taking his first Contract

**One Week Later**

"Thank Arceus, that I am finally freed from that bed!" Akira hollered as he pushed his way through the hospital doors and though Akira could see that he was getting strange looks for his behavior his joy at being released from the hospital overpowered any embarrassment that he may have felt.

Though still being new to the Tamer outpost, Akira wasn't quite sure on how to get back to his room and was just about to stop one of the strangers that were walking around the hospital when he noticed that a group of his friends were making their way towards him.

"Hey!" Akira called out as he made his way over to the group. When Akira reached them he once again started to speak. "What are you guys doing here?"

The group which contained Ash, Forrest as well as Gary were quick to respond though it was Ash who did the talking. "My mother told me that you would be getting released today and we thought that maybe you would need a hand getting back to your room." Ash explained.

"I'm glad to see you and yes I do need help getting to my room as I don't quite know the way to get there..." Akira responded and as he neared the end of his words a light red glow spread across his cheeks.

Though Akira assumed that his friends have noticed his embarrassment they did not comment on it which gave him a sense of relief.

"Well then, lets get you back to your room." Ash spoke out and with that the group quickly made their way from the hospital grounds and towards the barracks.

*****

Akira had been hanging around his room for the last few hours and though his friends stayed with him for awhile they all had other business to attend to which left Akira alone save for his three Pokémon.

Thinking of his Pokémon, Akira decided to call out his newest Pokémon which was a gift from the Professor as well as the Commander for his deeds in fighting Team Rocket. Unclipping the Pokéball that contained this Pokémon, Akira called out his Pokémon. Once the red glow drifted away Akira was able to see that a mammal like Pokémon that was standing on two legs was looking back at him. Though this wasn't the first time that Akira had called out the golden yellow Pokémon that looked as if it was made out of bricks, he could still tell that the Pokémon hadn't quite warmed up to him yet.

"I'll eventually get you to trust me, no matter how long it takes. You're my Pokémon now Sandstorm and I swear I will always have your best interest in mind." Akira muttered to the male Pokémon that he was able to learn was known as a Sandshrew by talking to Doctor Ketchum while she was doing tests on him.

Though soon Akira was recalling Sandstorm back inside his Pokéball, so that he could go explore his new home. Once more clipping the Pokéball onto his belt Akira made his way from his room and out into the light of Kanto.

*****

Though it took Akira some time to find the marketplace which is where he was told that most of the business was done which Akira hoped also meant this was where he went to get contracts.

Even with his hour search he has been unable to locate anything that looked like it would be associated with the Tamers, all the shops that he has passed so far had been for those who wanted to buy groceries, clothing, weapons and other items.

Just when Akira was about to give up, he noticed a sign. Which read, "Marketplace Command Center up ahead."

_"Yes! This has to be what I was looking for."_ Akira contemplated as he followed the direction that the sign was pointing to. Even from the sign, Akira was able to spot a building with a black rooftop. With the building being within eyesight Akira was able to quickly make it to his destination and upon reaching the Command Center he immediately pushed his way inside.

"This is more like it..." Akira muttered to himself when he noticed all the individuals that were dressed in the garb that Akira has started to associate Tamers with.

As Akira was looking around he eventually caught the eye of one of the Tamers that were stationed at this Command Center.

"Can I help you?" The voice of the female Tamer fluttered out as she reached Akira.

Akira who was overexcited at the possibility of getting his first contract quickly responded. "My name is Akira and I would like to take on a contract."

"I should have figured..." The female Tamer chuckled out though she didn't stop her words there. "...well follow me and I will take you to go and get registered as well as properly outfitted."

With that said the female Tamer made her way towards a stair case in the back of the Command Center, though just before Akira and the Tamer would have went up the stairs the Tamer suddenly turned a sharp right and went towards a red haired female that was dressed as if she too were a Tamer, though from the band with a red cross plastered on the arm of her outfit Akira figured she must be some kind of medic.

"Good afternoon Miss Joy. I have a Tamer here that would like to register for a contract. From the looks of him I would say he is pretty new, probably an Acolyte." The female Tamer that Akira followed spoke out.

Though upon hearing that they thought he was an Acolyte, Akira decided that he should intervene and let them know that they were wrong.

"Actually, I am an Apprentice." Akira muttered out and though he spoke the words softly he still made sure that both females were able to hear what he has said.

Though Akira could see from their wide eyes that they were surprised by this information, neither of the women commented about it.

"Well okay then. Let me just check and see what contracts are available for one of your rank." The female that Akira assumed was a Medic spoke out. With that Akira was as she looked through files upon files until she eventually picked one up and handed it over to Akira. Though along with the file, the Medic also spoke once more. "This file contains the contracts that are currently available for you to choose from. Please give each one a careful look before you register for one and when you have decided, let me know and I will send word to the client that their contract was taken."

With that, Akira opened the file and started searching through the papers it held within.

Though Akira was tempted to just grab the first contract that he came upon, he decided to follow what the Medic advised.

Each contract gave detailed instructions on what the client wanted them to do as well as the possible rewards that could be given to the Tamer that completes the contract. As Akira was gleaming through the papers, he came upon one that caught his interest.

As soon as he came upon the contract, Akira started to analyze it.

" _Hmm...so the client is the victim of a robbery and wishes for us to find the culprit responsible and bring them to justice as well as return the item that was stolen from them."_ As Akira was contemplating what the contract stated he saw that the client had stated that they live in Pallet Town. "Well isn't this surprising. I never thought I would ever go back to Pallet Town, especially after being thrown out of the orphanage."

All of this plus seeing that the contract was offering multiple different rewards for the completion of it caused Akira to decide that this would be the first contract that he takes in his life as a Tamer.

With that Akira handed the file over as well as the contract that he had decided to take. As soon as the contract was handed over, the Tamer that had brought Akira here started to speak. "Now that you have selected a contract, we should go and get you outfitted in Tamer gear."

Once more the female Tamer was marching Akira through the Command Center and towards what looked to be a gated room. Though as Akira and the Tamer got closer, he could see that there was an opening within the gate as well as someone standing behind it.

Upon reaching the gate the Tamer who has been accompanying Akira started to speak.

"Greetings Quartermaster Williams. I have a new Tamer here that needs to get outfitted before he goes out on his contract." Akira heard his guide inform the elderly male.

Though unlike when Akira was getting his contract, his guide decided not to wait for him this time and soon Akira was left alone with the Quartermaster.

"What is your rank and name, young man?" Quartermaster Williams asked of Akira who was quick to respond with both his rank and name and when he did the Quartermaster started to speak once more. "Since you are new to the Order this uniform and gear will be free, though in the future you will have to purchase them."

With that Akira watched as the Quartermaster vanished into what Akira assumed was an armory. Though it was only a few minutes before the man was back carrying a box of items.

As soon as the Quartermaster had returned he unlocked part of the gate and slid the box towards Akira.

"Here you go young man." The Quartermaster spoke out as he pulled the gate closed once more.

With his business concluded at the Command Center, Akira made his way back towards his room so that he could ready himself for his contract as well as his return to his home town.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:  
> Vulpix: (Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Charmander: (M)- Natsu  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle  
> Ability: Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm  
> Moves: Unknown  
> Ability: Unknown  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter as well as your continued support in reading the story.


	10. Chapter 10

After getting back to his room, it didn't take Akira all that long to get dressed in his Tamer uniform or place all the gear on his person or in his bag.

While he was unpacking the box, Akira saw that the Quartermaster had provided him with six more Pokéballs which he was glad of since that now meant he was able to capture even more Pokémon.

Even with there only being a few more hours of daylight left, Akira deemed that it was time to set out on his contract. With his two Fire Pokémon he figured he would be able to keep himself warm enough.

Pushing his way out of his room, Akira came face to face with Forrest as well as Ash and though he was pleased to see them he wanted to hurry and begin his contract and as such he continued walking past them. 

Even with his walking, Akira still decided to speak. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Akira questioned his friends.

Since Ash and Forrest had come to him, Akira figured that if they wanted to speak to him then they would follow him. Upon hearing their footsteps behind him, he knew he was right.

"We came to see if you wanted any help with getting your uniform...though by the looks of you I would say you had no trouble with finding one of the Command Centers." The familiar tone of Ash's voice came fluttering out as they came up behind him.

Upon hearing this Akira was about to respond when Forrest had decided to speak.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?" Forrest questioned Akira as the group of friends rounded a corner that Akira thought should lead to the exit of the Tamer' Compound.

Though Akira had heard the question he decided to check and see if there were any signs that pointed towards the exit before he responded.

As the seconds ticked by and Akira had still not answered. Forrest decided that he would try again. "Akira! Where are you going?" Forrest called out and though his voice boomed at the beginning of his words, they returned to their normal state after.

The sheer volume of Forrest's voice startled Akira from his search for the exit.

Turning to face his friends, Akira decided to tell them where he was going before he actually makes them upset with him.

"I am on my way to Pallet Town for a contract that I have just taken." Akira informed the two other males.

When Ash and Forrest heard this, both of their faces fell into one of surprise. Though Ash's was quicker into turning into one of anger.

"A contract! Why the hell are you taking a contract when you have just gotten out of the hospital?" Ash roared out. Though as Ash's final words came into being he took a step towards Akira, as if he was thinking about beating him senseless. Though before Ash could get to close to Akira, Forrest laid his hand down upon Ash's shoulder.

"Calm yourself Ash. Don't you remember how you were when you first started to be able to take on contracts?" Forrest spoke out as he tried to sooth Ash's anger.

Seeing this as a chance to explain his point, Akira started to speak.

"If I stay still much longer I'm going to go stir crazy. Also, I do not want to just sit around and no work for my place among the Tamers." Akira explained, hoping beyond all hope that Ash and Forrest would understand his point of view.

Though Akira could see that Ash's face has softened a little, it still looked as if he was going to argue about Akira taking a contract.

Just as Akira was about to try and explain himself once more, Ash started to speak.

"Fine. I wont try to stop you, but since neither Forrest or I have registered for a contract yet; we will be going with you."  Ash informed Akira who was pleasantly surprised by this.

"That is fine with me." Akira stated as he and his friends made their way towards the gates. Though before they left both Ash and Forrest made sure to stop and get their gear.

*****

Akira and his team were only able to travel a short distance before they had to stop and make camp. Thankfully they were able to find a small clearing within the forest that would lead them to Pallet Town. This clearing would be perfect to keep them hidden from enemies as well as the rain that has decided to berate them for the last half-hour of their journey.

With the little light that they had left the team was able to set up the tent that Ash had packed away with him. As soon as the tent was set up, all three boys made their way inside and though Akira was excited about being out on his first contract the day has taken its toll on him and as soon as he laid down he was drifting off to sleep.

*****

Akira was sleeping peacefully when he heard what sounded like a Pokéball bursting open.

Opening his eyes to the world around him, Akira saw that Sandstorm had come out of his Pokéball home.

"What are you..." Akira started but was interrupted when he started to yawn, though as soon as it was over he was once more speaking. "...doing out of your Pokéball?" Akira finished.

Even though he wasn't really expecting a response, Akira got one as Sandstorm pointed one of his hands towards the exit of the tent.

"Is someone or something out there?" Akira inquired of his Pokémon who was quick at nodding his head.

Not knowing what dangers lay in wait for him and his friends Akira kicked both Ash and Forrest awake.

As the other two boys opened their eyes, Akira made sure to stop them before they were able to voice their questions. Walking towards the exit of the tent he motioned for the others to follow after him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:  
> Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves: Ember, Scratch  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Charmander(M)- Natsu  
> Moves: Ember, Scratch  
> Ability: Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm  
> Moves: Unknown  
> Ability: Unknown  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. I know its a little short but I'm hoping that I will be able to get the next chapter to be longer.


	11. A Fight in the Forest

As the group of three made their way from the tent they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Just as Akira was about to apologize for waking his friends up, he heard what Sandstorm must have.

"Keep moving brats! I'm getting tired of trekking through this damn forest!" A sadistic sounding male voice growled out.

Upon hearing this, all three boys quietly released their Pokémon into the world; knowing that they would soon have to fight whoever the owner of this voice was.

As they crept forward in hopes of spotting the culprit, Akira could hear another voice.

"You promised that you would be taking us somewhere safe! Not taking us as slaves..." A young but slightly deep male voice retorted.

Though as the owner of the voice was speaking, Akira could hear a thump echo through the forest which could only mean one thing.

"He is hitting them!" Akira barked out in a hushed voice in hopes if not giving way their position.  

The only response that Akira received from his companions were nods.

Continuing their trek forward they eventually came upon an opening that allowed them to see what was going on outside of their clearing.

A few feet away from them, Akira could see a group of children in varying ages surrounded by members of Team Rocket. Though as he looked closer at the group he saw that he recognized some of the children from the orphanage.

Though the children weren't the only ones he recognized. One of the adult figures that were standing among Team Rocket was not wearing their uniform but instead the uniform of one of the orphanage workers from Pallet Town.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" The man growled though as soon as he finished he was back at it. "No, no I didn't. You brats have been a pain in my ass since you arrived. Know wonder why no one wanted you. The least you can do is be of some profit for me!"

Hearing that is what pushed Akira over the edge. Before Ash or Forrest could stop him, Akira and his Pokémon were charging towards Team Rocket and the slaver.

"Natsu, use Inferno on the largest group of Team Rocket!" Akira ordered the Fire Salamander, who was quick to follow the order.

Soon the group that Akira wanted targeted was covered in a whirlpool of white flames. Screams from those trapped within could be heard voicing around the forest. Whether or not they were dead, Akira went on towards his next target.

"Inari, use scratch on the prisoners bonds!" Akira ordered his vulpine Pokémon. Just as Natsu was, Inari too was quick to do as his master ordered.

The lavender colored Vulpix went to town on the bindings that held the children that his master wanted free and after scratch after scratch, eventually all of the children were freed from their bondage.

"Ash. Forrest. Get them out of here!" Akira roared as he charged at the slaver.

Even though he wasn't armed like the last time he faced Team Rocket. Upon seeing Akira charge at him the slaver tried to make a run for it.

"Sandstorm, use Dig and stop him." Akira ordered his Pokémon.

Though Sandstorm didn't fully trust his new master, he could tell that Akira really cared about trying to help others which was the only reason that Sandstorm decided to obey.

Diving underground, Sandstorm quickly dug a tunnel around the man and as the heavy set slaver put too much weight on the now disturbed ground he came crashing towards the bottom of the hole.

Though before he could claim his victory he was pushed out of the way of multiple thrown projectiles.

Looking up Akira saw that Inari had tackled him to the ground. Before he could question why, he saw that four small knives were embedded in the tree that he was just standing in front of.

"Thanks buddy." Akira muttered out as he pushed himself off the ground.

Once he was back in his feet, Akira saw that both his friends were currently fighting the members of Team Rocket that were still alive.

Not wanting to be unarmed, Akira decided to grab two of the throwing knives to use as weapons.

Looking over the carnage he saw a group of Team Rocket members trying to recapture the children that Akira had just freed.

"The hell they are!" Akira growled out as he took off once more, his Pokémon right on his heels.

As Akira and his Pokémon were so attuned to the battle, the young Tamer didn't even need to give his Pokémon any orders and soon they were charging past him to sink their claws and teeth into their enemies.

Though even with his Pokémon distracting some of the group, there were still three enemies that Akira had to take on.

As Akira reached Team Rocket one of the villains started to speak.

"You will pay for this with your life as well as the lives of your friends!" A cold female voice hissed at Akira.

"We shall see about that!" Akira barked back as he held his weapons at the ready.

Just as Akira had done for both of his encounters with the group, Team Rocket called out their own Pokémon.

Two of the three Pokémon were small rodent like creatures with purple fur, though Akira could also see that they had crème colored fur on their underbelly as well as face and paws. Though besides the two rodents there was a canine type Pokémon who had grey fur as well as black fur that covered its face, belly, throat and paws.

Though upon seeing the enemy Pokémon, Akira felt a twinge of guilt for knowing that these creatures may get hurt or even killed. But Akira knew that to ensure that he and his friends as well as the ones he had just rescued lived through this encounter he may have to take the lives of these creatures.

Wanting to be the first to make a move, Akira went on the offensive. Charging once more towards Team Rocket.

The moment that Akira made his move the enemy Pokémon immediately went towards Akira. From the way the Pokémon were thrashing their mouths around, Akira knew that they were going to be out for blood.

Though Team Rocket's Pokémon weren't the only ones to move. Team Rocket came charging at Akira as well, which made him vastly outnumbered.

Even with knowing that he may not make it through this, Akira didn't have any second thoughts as he struck out with his knives.

With his first strike he sliced his knife across the chest of one of the Team Rocket members, while with his next move he had to block an attack that may have put Akira out permanently.

As his attacker was pushed back, Akira went on the attack. Taking both knives he plunged them into the base of the Team Rocket members neck and as the blood spurred out, Akira knew that the man was dead.

This left only one member of Team Rocket still standing though all three Pokémon were still circling around him.

"You still wanting to stand against..." Akira started but was cut off as he felt a set of jaws latch against his calf. Without a moments hesitation, Akira stabbed down at the creature though before his blade made contact with the Pokémon it released its hold of his leg and scurried back to the others. "...son of a bitch, that hurt!" Akira growled as he struggled to stand back up.

Though thankfully, Akira was able to get himself back to his feet without any more attacks.

By this time Akira was joined by his Pokémon, Ash, Forrest as well as both of their Pokémon. Seeing them meant that they must have finished off their enemies.

As the last surviving member of this group of Team Rocket stared out at the formidable group of teens, the man's hand that was holding the Pokéball started to twitch as if he was going to try and escape.

Though before he could do this, Akira sent a blade spiraling towards him. All were surprised that the knife didn't hit the man but instead slammed into the Pokéball.

A ear splitting scream could be heard echoing around them as the Pokéball burst into pieces of technology.

As the Pokéball was destroyed, the Pokémon that this member of Team Rocket owned was freed. Seeing this as an opportunity to save itself the creature went scurrying off into the wild.

"No!" The Team Rocket member cried out as he came crashing to the ground. "How could you! She was the first Pokémon I have ever captured..." The Team Rocket member cried out once more.

Though Akira knows how he feels, since he knows if something were to ever happen to one of his Pokémon he would probably lose it.

"I am sorry that I had to do that, but the crimes that you use these creatures for is despicable." Akira replied, though mere seconds after he was swinging a fist at the mans face.

As the male collapsed unconscious towards the forest floor, Akira ordered that all bodies should be checked for signs of life as well as sending a message to the Commander so they could help with their prisoners.

With that said, Akira stalked towards the pit where the slaver should still be fuming after his capture.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:   
> Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves- Ember, Scratch  
> Ability- Unknown  
> Charmander(M)- Natsu  
> Moves- Ember, Scratch  
> Ability- Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm  
> Moves- Dig  
> Ability- Unknown  
>   
> Authors notes: A big thanks to anyone who read the chapter. It took a minute for me to figure out how I wanted this fight scene to go. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. As always review and comment on your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Also I would like to know if anyone had any wants on the next Pokémon that Akira captures. Until next time.


	12. Those he Saved

The group of young Tamers as well as three of the soon to be slaves searched through the carnage that was their battlefield against Team Rocket. As Akira and his friends came upon corpse after corpse, he was starting to give up hope of finding anyone left alive. _"Damnit! There has to be someone that is still breathing..."_ Akira growled to himself as he moved on to find another prone body.

Through his searching Akira was able to find another body pretty quickly and through his search he was able to find that this member of Team Rocket had three Pokéballs on their belt, which Akira quickly confiscated to ensure that they wouldn't be used to do harm anymore innocents.

Though as he continued to search the body, he checked to see if she was still breathing. As he placed his hand on the underside of their neck, Akira immediately felt a pulse and though the pulse was slow; it was still there.

That was all Akira needed to alleviate some of his guilt at having so many deaths be at his hand. "Yes!" Akira shouted as he bent down to pick the females body up and move her safely to a safe zone outside their camp.

As he was making his way towards the camp, Akira noticed that one of the individuals that had stayed to help them search for the living among the dead was following him.

As Akira examined the boy he saw that he had crimson hair just as Akira himself did, though unlike Akira this boy allowed his hair to be longer with it coming down past his eyes. Which is why the boy had to flick it away from his eyes about every five to ten steps. Even with the present situation, Akira was able to smile at the boy's antics. From his examination he was able to figure out that he recognized the boy though he wasn't able to remember his name.  

Thankfully it wasn't a long walk from the battlefield to their camp and soon Akira was setting the female back onto the ground. As Akira looked up he could see that the Slaver that caused this whole ordeal was struggling in his bounds, though the fire attack that Natsu and Inari sent his way quieted him. By this time, Akira wasn't the only one who had made it back to camp. 

Just as the boy who followed Akira entered into camp, Forrest as well as Ash came in; both of whom were carrying other bodies.

Once those bodies were also placed next to the female that Akira brought, Ash started to speak. "There are only a few more bodies that we have to check and then we can wait patiently for the Commander's Convoy to reach us, which hopefully shouldn't take much longer." Ash explained to Akira, though just when Akira thought that he was done speaking he started once more. "As we were checking the bodies, Forrest and I were able to find their Pokéballs. We think that you should hold onto them until the Commander gets here." Ash explained as he unclipped a bag from his belt and handed it to Akira.

After taking the bag and clipping it onto his own belt until the Convoy reached them, Akira looked towards his friends and felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. "Thank you, I appreciate all your help today...if you don't mind I am going to take a break since my leg is throbbing as well as someone should watch the prisoners." Akira replied as he took a seat on a nearby log.

With that Ash and Forrest went back to join the search for more survivors. Even as the other two Tamers left, the boy who followed Akira had stayed. "Is there something I can help you with..." Akira inquired and though he didn't know the boy's name he was hoping that he would take the hint and tell him.

"Cyrus. My name is Cyrus..." the boy that Akira now knows as Cyrus informed him. Though Cyrus was quickly speaking once more. "...I was hoping that you would tell me how you ended up from being an orphan to someone wielding weapons and Pokémon in a battle?"

_"I should have known that was what he was going to ask, I knew from the way he looked at me after the battle that he recognized me from the orphanage."_  Akira thought to himself and knowing that his story could inspire this boy to make the best out of his life he decided to give it to him. "Well, it happened on the same day I was to leave the orphanage. I was taking this same forest when I stumbled upon Ash and another Tamer fighting for their lives with a group of wild Pokémon. Knowing that I had to help them I picked up one of their Pokéballs that they had dropped to the ground and captured my Inari. After that I was brought to the Tamers to join them." Akira informed Cyrus with his longwinded explanation.

From the look on Cyrus's face, Akira could tell that the boy was surprised that he had joined the Tamers on the same day that he was forced to leave the only home that he had ever known at that point in his life.

Akira watched as Cyrus opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something though before he could a screeching echo could be heard from above their campsite.

Looking up, Akira saw a Pidgey and from the way the creature was coming towards the campsite he had to assume that it was Kaito. Though Akira and Cyrus weren't the only ones to hear the screech of the Pidgey and soon both Ash and Forrest were crashing back into the camp as well as the two other orphans that they saved. 

Though the only other body that they brought up was carried by Forrest, though as Akira looked at the member of Team Rocket he saw that it was the same man that he had knocked out with a punch to the face.

"Kaito, return!" Ash voiced as he held up the Pokéball that contained the creature. As the Pokémon was brought back into the Pokéball, a voice broke through their quiet campsite.

"Can you guys ever go anywhere without getting into trouble?" a familiar voice questioned the group of boys. As Akira was facing away from the other entrance to their camp he had to turn to see who it was and when he did he saw the familiar form of Brock who was followed by three other Tamers.

Before either Forrest or Akira could say anything they watched as Ash bolted across the campsite and into Brock's embrace. Seeing this only confirmed to Akira that the two had a closer relationship than just friends, though this wasn't the time for them to discuss it.

Deciding that it was better to get this done sooner rather than later, Akira decided to interrupt their reunion. "We could stay out of trouble if Team Rocket was removed from the equation and since I don't see that happening anytime soon, then there will probably be more trouble to happen." Akira replied to the Tamer who he assumed was of higher ranking than he was.

Hearing this caused everyone to look towards Akira and from the daggers that he was receiving from Ash, he could tell that the other boy was not happy at having their reunion interrupted. Though being the Tamer that he is, Akira could see that he was able to put his wants behind the needs of the contract.

Deciding that now would be the best time to continue, Akira did. "We found Team Rocket as well as that slaver over there meeting just outside of our camp and since I recognized the children that they had with them as orphans from Pallet Town, I felt it was my duty to intervene and free them from the horrible future that life had planned for them." Akira finished relaying to Brock.

Upon hearing this Brock nodded his head and looked towards the members of Team Rocket that were still not conscious, though he didn't voice it Akira could tell that he was curious about them.

"Those are the only members that survived our battle. All the others are back that way." Akira explained though within the same breath he unclipped the bag of Pokéballs from his belt as well as started speaking once more. "Here are Team Rocket's Pokémon, I figured it was better that we had them instead of leaving them behind. Though if you don't mind me asking, can you give one Pokéball to each of those who stayed back to help with the search. I think they would prove to be viable assets to our Order."

For a moment Akira thought Brock was going to reject his request when suddenly he reached into the bag and pulled out three Pokéballs. Throwing one to each of the Pallet Town orphans Brock started to speak. "Akira saved my life and if says you would be assets then I will take him at his word. Now lets get these prisoners back to the compound."

With that Brock and his team as well as the newest recruits gathered the prisoners. It wasn't long before Akira and his friends watched as they all marched from the camp.

With the situation now resolved Akira was able to once more get back to his contract. "We should really pack the campsite up. I want to make it to Pallet Town before dark." Akira told his friends and with that the group of three got to work tearing their camp down.

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this chapter. Please review or comment with any of your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time.


	13. Reaching Pallet

The team had made it to Pallet Town with plenty of time to spare. "We should find somewhere to stay before it gets dark..." Forrest spoke though before he could say anything else Ash interrupted him.

"...lets find something to eat. I am starving!" Ash cried out, which caused both Forrest and Akira to laugh at his antics.

"Then why don't you go and find a restaurant that we can eat at..." Akira told Ash before he turned to speak to Forrest. "...and why don't you go and find us somewhere to stay." Akira informed Forrest.

From the nods of acknowledgement that Akira received from both boys, he knew that they agreed with the plan. Though before either of them went on their assignments Forrest started to speak once more. "While we are doing that, what will you being doing Akira?" Forrest questioned the other male.

"I am going to search around and see if I can find any information about our client." Akira replied and with that the group of three split apart to perform their given tasks.

From reading the contract he knew that the clients name was Eric Parkers. Though he lived in Pallet Town most of his life, the name didn't sound familiar to him and as such he decided that the best course was to question some of the towns residents.

Though the first few people that Akira stopped didn't know anyone by that name which caused him to lose hope on finding any information that could help them with finding their client.

Though Akira hoped that the next person would be able to help him.

Looking around, Akira saw a guard standing near the entrance to the market. Thinking that a guard may be able to point him in the right direction, Akira decided to speak to him.

"Hello sir. I was wondering if you know anyone by the name Eric Parkers?" Akira questioned the guard as he reached the man.

The guard didn't answer right away, which made Akira think that he wasn't going to at first. "The only Parkers I know of is the owner of Parkers Publishing. Their office is located a little ways into the market district." The guard informed Akira who was quick to say his thanks.

Once Akira was in the market he was looking everywhere for the store that the guard mentioned and though he didn't find it right away he was able to finally locate the building.

Though from looking at the entrance to the store he saw that it was already closed, though he saw that they would be opened once more at seven in the morning _. "Damn, it looks like I will have to come back tomorrow and see if my client and the owner of this store are the same person."_ Akira moaned to himself as he turned away from the store.

Akira was thinking about going to go and find his friends when he got distracted by another of the shops. This shop in particular didn't have any sign out in front of it to let shoppers know what they sold, which caused Akira to become intrigued.

_"I think that I'll see what they have to offer..."_ Akira confirmed to himself as he started to make his way towards the store.

Though before he was able to get too far, he heard someone calling to him. "Akira!"

Turning towards the voice, Akira saw Ash and Forrest stampeding towards him. Though before the two boy would have collided with Akira, they ended up stopping right in front of him.

"Yes?" Akira questioned as he stared at the two boys warily.

As usual Ash rushed to be the first to speak. "I found the perfect restaurant to eat at..." Ash babbled.

Though Ash wasn't the only one to speak. "...and I found a decently priced hotel. Though there are only two beds available." Forrest explained.

"Well then we should go and rent the rooms before we go and eat." Akira told the others and with that Forrest lead them towards the hotel.

*****

Akira awoke slightly annoyed. "What the hell keeps poking me?" Akira hissed as he turned to see what was harassing him.

Doing this revealed to Akira that his bedmate who happens to be Forrest was poking him in the back with his erect member. From the strain that it was causing on his undergarments, Akira would have to guess that he was quite big.

Looking at Forrest caused Akira's own member to start to come alive. "This is not the time for that..." Akira mumbled as he threw his legs over the bed so he could shower and get dressed for the day.

*****

It didn't take long for Akira to finish with his morning tasks and soon he found himself back inside the hotel room, where once again his eyes shot towards Forrest's straining member.

_"God, what the hell is wrong with me today?"_ Akira contemplated as he shook his head to clear the thoughts that were stirring inside his head.

Deciding that he was going to let Forrest sleep, Akira decided to go and explore before Parkers Publishing would be open and from looking at the clock that resided within their hotel room he saw that it was only four in the morning.

Once Akira had left the hotel room he had spent the first hour just looking the orphanage that he used to call home. Though eventually he ended up near the outskirts of the town, near the same forest that brought them back to Pallet Town.

"This would be the perfect time to capture a new Pokémon." Akira muttered out as he unclipped one of his Pokéballs.

As soon as he had the item in his hand he was releasing his Pokémon into the world. "Well, hello there Inari. You ready to capture a new friend? I know I sure am." Akira spoke out to the vulpine creature.

The only response that Inari gave his master was a small burst of flames.

"Well okay buddy. Lets go and find us a new friend." Akira stated as he and Inari walked farther into the forest.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:  
> Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves- Ember, Scratch  
> Ability- Unknown  
> Charmander(M)- Natsu  
> Moves- Ember, Scratch  
> Ability- Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm  
> Moves- Dig  
> Ability- Unknown  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the chapter. I ended the chapter the way I did because I think it was time for Akira to capture another Pokémon. Please review and comment on your likes, dislikes as well as general comments.


	14. Newest Member to the Roster

Akira had been searching for a new Pokémon for the last fourty-five minutes. _"Where could they all be?"_ Akira thought to himself.

Deciding that he would only continue the search for a little while longer, he once again jumped into the fray.

Just as Akira was about to pass by a small cave, he heard what sounded like some sort of creature within its walls. Deciding that this may be the best bet at finding a new Pokémon, Akira made his way into the dark abyss.

Upon entering the cave, Akira's vision was snatched from him which he hoped would be rectified by the use of Inari. "Inari, can you please bring me some sort of light?" Akira asked of his Pokémon.

Akira was met with a small yip from Inari who then darted from the cave. When he came back Akira saw a burning stick floating towards him.

Though as the flaming branch came closer to him, Akira could see that Inari had brought him a makeshift torch.

Taking the torch from Inari, Akira was now able to see slightly better. "Thank you Inari." Akira muttered as he once more started traversing through the cave.

Akira walked for what felt like forever and even though he feared that he may be lost, he continued forth. His goal of capturing another Pokémon his only thought that early morning.

Eventually as time passed he assumed that the cave was uninhabited by any Pokémon and was just about to turn back the way he came when suddenly he heard a scrapping sound coming from up ahead.

With a prayer to whatever PokéGod was listening, Akira pushed forward with all his might and came face to face with a Pokémon he has never seen before.

This creature had pure white fur and was standing on two clawed feet. Though its hands also held claws. Besides the white fur the Pokémon had three black feathers sticking out from its body as if they were its tail, though the Pokémon also had one black feather sticking out from behind its ear. On the center of both its forehead and chest were a crimson red jewel.

From the folds that the Pokémon hid in its lower regions, Akira could assume that this creature was a female.

At the moment, Akira and Inari have not been spotted by the Pokémon which played into the surprise attack that Akira had planned for the Pokémon.

"Inari, pepper it with Ember and then follow through with Tackle!" Akira whispered out.

His order sent the vulpine Pokémon on the attack and soon four medium sized flaming orbs were sent directly at the chest of the strange creature.

The wild Pokémon was taken by surprise as it was smashed in the chest by the first orb, though as she was soaring backwards she was able to dodge the rest of the Ember attack. Though thankfully for Akira and his team, the wild Pokémon wasn't expecting the Tackle attack which sent the creature spiraling into one of the cave walls.

Once his attack was over, Inari made his way back to his master. Both Akira and Inari waited for the other Pokémon to make its move.

As the Pokémon struggled up from the ground, Akira could see that the creature was not happy with being attacked. Though from the glare that Akira was seeing he could see that the creature was going to take its anger out on Akira.

_"Well, this won't be good..."_ Akira concluded as he watched the Pokémon charge at him with a speed that his eyes had trouble tracking.

Though halfway through the attack, Inari blasted the creature with a stream of fire.

From the cries of pain that he heard from the wild Pokémon, Akira could tell that the attack must have done quite a lot of damage to the creature.

Knowing that if he waited any longer to capture the Pokémon, that he may end up as a meal for the creature; Akira decided that it was now or never.

Unclipping one of the empty Pokéballs that he had on his belt, Akira waited for Inari's attack to dissipate.

When it did, he saw that the Pokémon was laying prone on the cave floor. Throwing the Pokéball at the creature, Akira watched as she was sucked into the ball. Continuing to watch the Pokéball, Akira saw that it twitched three times before it lay motionless on the ground.

"Yes! We did it Inari." Akira whispered out, in hopes of not disturbing any other Pokémon that may be in the cave.

Making his way towards his Pokéball, Akira picked the item up and hooked it once more to his belt. While doing this he was thinking of the perfect name for his newest Pokémon.

With all this done, Akira made his way out of the cave and back towards Pallet Town.

*****

"Where could he be?" Forrest questioned his friend as he looked around the market.

This was only met by an angry retort from Ash. "Why don't you tell me? You were the one who shared a bed with him last night." Ash growled out.

Just when both boys were about to go search for Akira, they saw his familiar form come into the market area.

"There he is!" Forrest shouted as he ran towards the other boy. Which left Ash standing alone by the entrance to Parkers Publishing.

*****

Akira watched as his friend came barreling towards him and it wasn't long before Forrest was panting in front of him.

"Where...have...have you been?" Forrest questioned as he tried to regain his capacity to breathe.

Though as Akira watched his friend, his mind once again went towards what he saw this morning. Just as it happened before he could feel his own member harden once again.

Taking a moment to clear his head before he spoke and when Akira had accomplished this he saw that Ash had joined them where they were standing.

Knowing that it was easier than explaining it twice, Akira began to inform them of what he has been doing.

"I woke up early and decided to go do some exploring in hopes of capturing a new Pokémon; which by the way I was successful doing." Akira explained triumphantly.

Though both Forrest and Ash tried they were unable to hide their looks of surprise.

"Why are you so surprised? Did you not think I had it in me?" Akira inquired as a sense of disappointment started to spread through his body at the way his friends had acted at his news.

Seeing this, Forrest was quick to try and relieve this feeling of Akira's.

"No, we all know you are an extremely capable Tamer. Its just that going out in the dark alone can be dangerous. You don't know how many comrades we have lost who did that same thing." Forrest explained to the other male.

Though nothing more was said about the subject from Akira. He was happy knowing that his friends were worried for him.

"Well lets go and see if the owner of this shop is our client." Akira stated, though he didn't wait for either Forrest or Ash to agree. Soon he could hear too separate sets of footsteps come up behind him, which signaled to Akira that his friends decided to follow him.

The sound of the shops door echoed out as the group of three pushed their way into Parkers Publishing.

From the name of the shop, Akira assumed that it had something to do with books though he never expected to see so many lining the walls of the shop.

"Is there anything..." The group heard as they made it inside the building. Though as soon as the voice started it cut itself off, which caused the boys to turn towards where they heard the voice come from. What they saw was a middle aged man who looked as average as someone can. Thinking that this was there client, Akira opened his mouth to speak but before he could the man was speaking once more. "...from the looks of you, I would say that you are the people that my employer hired."

With a shake of their heads, the employee pointed them towards the back.

Following the directions that they were given, Akira and his friends came to a back office where they found a man who looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Excuse me sir, are you Eric Parkers?" Akira inquired.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:  
> Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves- Ember, Scratch, Tackle, Flamethrower  
> Ability- Unknown  
> Charmander(M)- Natsu  
> Moves- Ember, Scratch  
> Ability- Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm  
> Moves- Dig  
> Ability- Unknown  
> Unknown Fourth Pokémon  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who read the latest chapter. Can anyone figure out which Pokémon I had Akira capture? Review with your answer as well as a name that you think goes with the Pokémon. Also, review and comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time!


	15. Meeting with the Client

The group of Tamers didn't have to wait long to get their answer from the man.

"Yes, that would be me. I am taking it that you are the Tamers that I hired?" The man that they now know to be Eric Parkers inquired.

Since Akira was the lead on this contract he took point in the conversation between themselves and their client.

"Yes, that would be us. We are sorry that it took us so long to get here. We ran into some urgent business within the forest and only got into town after you were already closed yesterday." Akira explained in hopes that the client wouldn't be too upset with them.

Which thankfully was the case. "No problem at all young ones. I have been waiting for someone to take that contract for two weeks now. So knowing that someone has, gives me hope." Eric replied with words that soothed Akira's worries about failing his first contract.

Once his worries were taken care of, Akira decided to get straight into their work.

"Okay Mr. Parkers, I would like for you to tell me what it was that you had stolen? As well as if there was anyone who would possibly have had information about the item." Akira questioned as he pulled out a notebook and pen from his bag.

As their client answered Akira's questions, he was quick to note down every detail that could possibly lead them to Mr. Parkers stolen property as well as the thief.

From the interrogation they were able to learn that Eric Parkers is a famous author who specializes in history. He told them that he has been working on proving that the lost prince of Kanto who was kidnapped from his home some thirteen years ago was in fact living right under their noses here in Pallet Town. Mr. Parkers also informed him that when news of his research and book had gone public that thr mayor of Pallet Town threatened to have him thrown out of town if he didn't stop work on the book and when he didn't his manuscript vanished from the safe located in his office.

After they received all the information that they needed, Akira and his friends left the bookstore.

"Okay guys, lets go back to the hotel so we can discuss our plan of action without the danger of others listening in." Akira suggested to the others who eagerly nodded their heads.

With that Akira, Ash and Forrest made their way to their hotel rooms though specifically Ash's room.

*****

As before Akira and the others had decided to split up in hopes of covering more ground.

Akira had decided that since he used to be a resident of this town that he should be the one to watch the mayors residence. While both Forrest and Ash should see if anyone had heard any rumors about the robbery at the bookstore.

So far, Akira has found nothing useful by watching the mayors house. The only two people that he has seen come and go from the building is Mayor Haynes and his son Gilbert.

Since Akira had been sitting in the same spot for quite some time, someone must have become suspicious of him and soon two guards that were accompanied by Gilbert himself approached him.

"What are you doing out here watching my house for so long?" The dark blue haired boy inquired of Akira.

Looking up at the boy, Akira saw that the other male didn't seem to recognize him even though Akira had spent many days wandering the streets of Pallet Town.

"I am just reminiscing about the days I used to call this place home." Akira responded to the mayors son, in hopes that will be enough of an answer for the boy that he assumed to be just a spoiled rich boy.

Though upon hearing that Akira used to live here, Akira saw a flicker of recognition flash into Gilbert's eyes. "I thought you looked familiar..." Gilbert muttered out before turning towards the guards and sending them away. Once the guards were gone, Gilbert turned back to face Akira. "...sorry that I brought them with me. There have been many strange people watching my home lately and its better safe than sorry." Gilbert explained as he sat down on the bench that Akira had been hogging for the last three hours.

"Its not a problem at all. Did you ever find out who these people were?" Akira inquired of the other male, his mind immediately trying to find a connection between Eric Parkers stolen manuscript and these strangers watching the Haynes family.

The only response that Akira received from Gilbert was a shake of his, which told Akira that he wasn't going to get any more information from the boy.

"Well, if you see them again or think of any other information; you can find me at this hotel." Akira replied as he wrote down the name of his hotel on Gilbert's hand.

With that Akira stood up from his seat and went on the search to find his friends.

*****

"The only information I was able to find out was that a strange group of individuals were scoping out our clients shop on the same day it was robbed." Ash briefed his comrades.

Just as quickly as Ash finished speaking, Forrest started. "That is what I learned as well."

"From the mayor's son Gilbert, I was able to learn that there has also been reports of this strange group watching the Haynes house as well as the members of the family." Akira informed his team. Though this wasn't the only words that Akira spoke. "Its getting late. We should continue the investigation tomorrow." Akira suggested.

Though he was meaning for them to go to sleep, both Forrest and Ash wished for something to eat.

At the mention of food, Akira could hear his own stomach cry out for sustenance.

"It looks like my stomach agrees with you two." Akira chuckled as he and his friends pushed themselves off the bed.

With that the group made their way towards the food stalls that reside within Pallet Town's market district.

While the group of friends searched for a place to eat, they chitchatted about small random things for the most part. Though eventually the conversation turned towards the newest Pokémon that Akira had captured.

"So Akira, what is species is your newest Pokémon?" Ash questioned as the group came upon a food stall that looked acceptable to the boys.

The answer to this question still eluded Akira as the small amount of books he had read since joining the Tamers had nothing on the species yet.

"I am not quite sure, but from what I can tell she isn't native to Kanto so I may have to have the Professor tell me." Akira replied.

Though by this time the group was already seated at one of the tables that were set up outside the food stall. 

"Well, why don't you show us and see if we can't figure it out?" Forrest suggested as they waited to order their food.

Not seeing a problem with the suggestion Akira unclipped the Pokéball that held his newest partner. Calling out his Pokémon, the other Tamers were met by a snow white creature.

Though as the group was sitting there talking, they were unaware of the two figures watching them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon:  
> Vulpix(Shiny)(M)- Inari  
> Moves- Ember, Scratch, Tackle, Flamethrower  
> Ability- Unknown  
> Charmander(M)- Natsu  
> Moves- Ember, Scratch  
> Ability- Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)- Sandstorm  
> Moves- Dig  
> Ability- Unknown  
> Unknown Fourth Pokémon  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read the latest chapter of the Tamer Saga. Too anyone who is curious the character Gilbert is not an original character, he is actually the son of Pallet Town's mayor though since I couldn't find a last name for him I just made one myself. Also like I stated in the last chapter if you want to make a suggestion for Akira's newest Pokémon you still can. As always review and comment on your likes, dislikes and general comments.


	16. Not in Charge Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter of the Tamer Saga. Thank you to everyone who has read the story up to this point. This chapter will have the stories first sexual scene and please be warned they are both male. It is also only the second time I have written a sex scene so please be kind.

The rest of their dinner went smoothly and though neither Forrest or Ash could tell him the species of his newest Pokémon they both were sure that Professor Oak would be able to.

Though as Akira laid in his bed along with an already sleeping Forrest he struggled to fall asleep as his mind was trying to connect the Haynes family with the manuscript that Mr. Parkers had stolen.

Though as he was trying to do this his mind began to cloud with sleep and eventually Akira was falling into the oblivion of sleep.

*****

"We have spotted Tamers in Pallet Town ma'am!" A deep male voice cried out as they entered their commanding officers offices. Though as the man got closer to the officer the man started to speak once more. "One of them matches the description of the boy that defied us when we attacked their base."

The female officer sat in silence for quite some time before she decided to give her subordinate a response.

"Good. Bring me him to me alive. I want to personally punish him for making a fool out of me!" A familiar voice growled out and with that her subordinate fled from the room to do what was instructed of him.

*****

Akira was once more awoken to an annoyance poking him in the rear.

Knowing what it had to be, Akira didn't even have to turn around to guess that it was most likely Forrest and his monster of a member trying to get past his boxer's defenses.

Even though Akira didn't have to look, he still felt the desire to see the straining member once again.

As he turned to the opposite side he saw that his assumption was correct and as before Forrest's member was sticking directly towards the area that Akira had just had his rear end.

"God, it would be something to play with that..." Akira muttered quietly to himself. Though just as he did before he was once again crawling out of bed to get himself ready for the day.

As Akira pushed himself into the bathroom he didn't see that Forrest's eyes had opened and a surprised look had formed across his face. Though soon the surprise was taken over by a mischievous grin.

*****

Minutes had passed since Akira had jumped within the shower and as the water was running itself across his body he allowed himself to get lost within it.

So lost that he didn't hear the bathroom door creak open, nor the shower curtain part.

As Akira was bending down to wash his legs he felt something grind itself against one of his most private areas.

Though before he could cry out in surprise his mouth was covered as he was pulled against the intruder. "It is nice of you to have yourself waiting for me but I think you need to get me nice and wet before I stick it in..." A familiar voice moaned into Akira's ear.

"Forrest?" Akira moaned back at the same time he was turned to face the intruder. Upon seeing the other male his question was answered. Akira immediately looked towards Forrest's member which looked as if it had to be at least a full eight inches hard, which was three bigger than Akira was. Though before anything else was said, Akira was pushed to his knees.

Opening his mouth to speak didn't get Akira anywhere as Forrest took it as an invitation to plunder his mouth and throat with his dick.

Even though Akira was surprised by the sudden sexual encounter, he knew that this was something that he has been fantasizing about since he has met the dark skinned male.

Though one thing was still one Akira's mind, though he knew that he wouldn't get to ask the question until he got done with the task that Forrest had decided needed doing.

From the moans that were blasting around the pair, Akira knew that Forrest must be enjoying what he was doing to him.

Akira continued to give Forrest pleasure for a good long ten minutes and just when Akira thought the other male was going to finish, he was pulled off of the other male's member.

"That should be enough lube to get me inside you." Forrest informed Akira as he pushed him against the shower wall. "Turn around!" Forrest ordered the slightly older Akira.

Now that his mouth wasn't occupied, Akira decided to ask the only question that was currently on his mind. "Why am I going to be the one who gets fucked..." Akira threw out the question as he started to do as he was told.

Though before Akira was able to get turned around he felt Forrest's hand take a vice grip against his member.  "...because this little toy of yours has no use to me!" Forrest growled out, though the moment he was done he forced Akira onto his stomach.

In that instant, Akira felt a pain worse than any he has ever experienced. _"Oh Arceus...he is ripping me apart!"_ Akira cried to himself as he felt the first trickles of blood slide down his legs.

Though as Forrest continued sliding in and out of him, Akira's felt a jolt of pleasure run through him as Forrest rammed his dick into something that was inside of him. As this continued to happen, Akira started to moan out in pleasure.

"You like that..." Forrest started though the only reply that Akira gave him was another pleasure filled moan. Though during this Akira wanted to pleasure himself and as such he started to reach for his own aching member but before he could wrap his hand around it he felt a small smack to his rear and though it didn't hurt thanks to the adrenaline that was swarming his body due to the sex, it was still surprising. "...did I say that you could touch yourself? No I didn't, so keep your hands off of it." Forrest growled as he continued to slam in and out of Akira.

_"I have never seen him act like this and why am I acting so submissively?"_ Akira contemplated as he felt his orgasm coming upon him, which surprised Akira since he hasn't even had his own member touched.

Moments after this thought his member started to spew his seed all across the shower wall he was pinned against and due to the tightness of his hole after he came, Forrest was soon shooting inside of him. Once done Akira felt another twinge of pain as Forrest pulled himself from his abused hole. As soon as Forrest stopped holding onto Akira, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the shower floor.

Just as quickly as the dominant side of Forrest appeared, it vanished and soon Akira was being carried out of the shower and towards the bed that he and Forrest have been sharing since their stay in Pallet Town.

Though once Akira was on the bed, Forrest joined him. It wasn't long after, that Forrest started to speak. "I am sorry for suddenly doing that as well as for what I said about..." Forrest apologized, though as he neared the end of his words he let them dissipate as if he is now embarrassed to speak the words.

Even after the ploughing that he received he was still able to form the words he needed. "No need to apologize. I ended up enjoying it just as much as you did and for what you said about my dick, I guess if we compared the two mine has nothing on what you are packing." Akira muttered back.

From talking about their activities that they just performed, Akira's member started to come alive once more. Seeing this Forrest must have decided to return the favor as Akira soon felt a warmth around his dick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Here is the latest chapter of the Tamer Saga. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter this is only my second attempt at a sex scene and as such I hope you all don't hate it. It also took me quite some time to find out who I wanted Akira to get involved with first and after awhile I decided to go with Forrest. As always review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments and ill see you all next chapter.


	17. Return to the Orphanage

The previous activities that Akira and Forrest had gotten up to, had been forgotten at the time being as the group of Tamers were currently discussing their plans for the day.

"We have to assume that whoever stole the manuscript is either trying to protect the identity of the Prince or that they want to find the Prince." Akira pointed out to the others though this wasn't the only thing that he spoke. "Ash, Forrest I want you two to return to the client's shop and question him further about the information that his manuscript contained within it while I am going to go get some answers from my old home."

Though upon hearing that Akira was returning to the orphanage, Ash started to speak. "They threw you out, so why would you be returning there?" Ash growled as he crossed his arms in defiance of Akira's destination.

"I'm thinking that since Team Rocket was dealing with that slaver who was trying to sell kids from the orphanage then maybe they are also operating within Pallet. By going to check out my old home, I can see if they are there as well as check on the other kids." Akira explained and though he could tell that the other male was not satisfied he was no longer putting up a fight about Akira's plan.

With their plans now made the three boys split up once more, hoping that this time their search wouldn't be in vain. While Forrest and Ash made their way towards the market district, Akira had went in the opposite direction towards the outskirts of Pallet Town where the orphanage resides.

Though his destination was on the outskirts of Pallet, It didn't take Akira that long to get to the large building that housed the orphans of Pallet Town.

"Where is everyone?" Akira questioned as he took notice of the deathly quiet that was never the norm for the orphanage.

To ensure that he was protected if trouble occurred Akira called out two of his Pokémon. "Natsu. Inari. Come out." Akira ordered in a hushed tone of voice as he held the Pokéballs up in the air.

As the glow vanished it revealed the two Pokémon that he had called.

With that Akira and his companions made their way towards the entrance of the orphanage.

" _Never thought I would be back here..."_ Akira contemplated as he pushed the creaky doors open. Though before he could step inside he heard something snap and moments after the sound echoed out a large rock slammed into the door, right where his head would of been.

"What the hell..." Akira muttered as he pulled out the knife that he still had from his battle with Team Rocket.

Now knowing that there was danger about, Akira took on a more cautious stance as well as recalled both Natsu and Inari into their Pokéballs to ensure that they weren't harmed by any other traps that were set.

Slithering through the open door like a burglar would an open window, Akira was sure to be careful for other traps. 

Though as he entered the building he saw that it had been ravaged. "It looks like a war zone in here!" Akira cried out in horror upon seeing the bodies of both young and old alike.

Akira could see that these bodies were attacked by blade as well as teeth and claw. He also saw some that had charred flesh. _"This has to be Team Rocket..."_ Akira concluded and a moment later he saw a corpse that was wearing the uniform of their members.

Beside the corpse of the villain was a Pokéball that was broken which told Akira that there may be a now wild Pokémon running rampant throughout the orphanage. Though besides the broken Pokéball were two that were still intact, though whether or not they held any Pokémon were still undetermined but nonetheless Akira collected the two intact Pokéballs.

Knowing where the children would go to hide if there were still any left alive within the building, Akira started to make his way towards a room that has been hidden from the orphanage workers. With each step that he took up the stairs he was sure to make sure that no trap was set which made the process take all that longer than it would normally have taken. Though eventually Akira had made it to the top of the staircase and was now making his way towards the hidden room.

As he neared the location of the door, Akira heard what sounded like an animal scratching on a door. Since Akira knew that there weren't any animals besides maybe a mouse or too running around the orphanage, he knew that it had to be the Pokémon that once inhabited that broken Pokéball.

"Damnit...I was really hoping I wouldn't have to fight today." Akira muttered to himself, though he must have spoken to loudly because soon the scratching had stopped and was replaced with a growl.

Knowing that a fight was inevitable he pulled his blade up to wait for the attack that he knew was going to happen. As the creature came around the corner to find a potential meal, Akira saw a canine Pokémon that had reddish orange fur with two black stripes running across its back while it also had one on each of its legs. While the fur on its underbelly as well as on the top of its head was a creme color. Seeing the small sheath that hung underneath the creature, Akira knew that it was male. 

The moment that it saw Akira it charged and knowing that it was too late to call out one of his Pokémon he did the only thing that he knew to, which was to swing his knife at the creature.

Seeing the knife coming towards it, the creature did the only thing a living thing would do which was to dive out of the way.

This gave Akira an opening to kick the Pokémon, which he did as soon as he saw the opening. Akira's attack sent the Pokémon spiraling into a nearby wall. Seeing that the creature was struggling to get back up, Akira unclipped and threw an empty Pokéball at the creature since he knew that leaving it alive and uncaptured could prove deadly for him or the other survivors of the orphanage if there was any.

Akira watched as the Pokémon was sucked inside the Pokéball and though he didn't start this day out wanting to capture another Pokémon, he was really hoping that his Pokéball would stop its twitching.

Which thankfully it did. Knowing that it wasn't the right time to make any more noises, Akira picked up the Pokéball that now held his newest Pokémon. With this threat ended, Akira clipped the Pokéball onto his belt as he made the rest of the journey towards the entrance to the hidden room.

Though thankfully it didn't take much longer and soon Akira found himself pushing through the door to see one of the most horrible sights that he has ever seen in his young life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon  
> Vulpix(Shiny)(M)-Inari  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle, Flamethrower, Scratch  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Charmander(M)-Natsu  
> Moves: Ember, Scratch  
> Ability: Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)-Sandstorm  
> Moves: Dig  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Unknown Fourth Pokémon  
> Unknown Fifth Pokémon  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you everyone who has read this latest chapter, I decided to have Akira visit his old home to see what can happen to those who are not able to protect themselves. This will be a turning point for Akira and will help shape him into the person he will be later in life. Also, I know that it is kind of early to have Akira capture another Pokémon but since that is kind of the idea of the whole thing I decided to have him do it anyway. As always review and comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments.


	18. Under Assault

Upon entering the room, Akira was blasted by a scene out of a war movie. There were children as well as a few adults scurrying around trying to patch their wounded which consisted of about fifteen people in all.

Though when they heard the creaking of the door, those within the room turned to face Akira. Immediately those who were old enough to wield a weapon were pointing them in Akira's direction. "Who are you and what do you want?" one of the adults growled out in a feminine voice.

Looking towards the female, Akira saw that she was holding a butcher knife within her hand and from the way she was glaring at him he could tell that she was ready to use it.

"My name is Akira, I used to live here until about a month ago. When I was on my way back to Pallet Town I ran into a group of children from this orphanage being sold as slaves to a  villainous group known as Team Rocket, so I wanted to ensure that everyone was okay here..." Akira replied before he continued speaking once more. "...though I guess I am too late. When did the attack happen?" Akira questioned the woman.

When they heard that Akira used to live here, every weapon besides the one that was being held by the female that had been addressing him was lowered. Just when Akira was about to ask her why she was still pointing her weapon at him, she started to speak.

"Why do you have the same items that those bastards were using when they attacked us?" the female hissed as she gripped her hand tighter on her knife.

It didn't take Akira long to figure out what she was referring to and soon Akira was trying to ensure that they didn't take him as a threat. "I am apart of an order who captures and trains Pokémon to use them to keep Kanto safe." Akira explained and though he could see that she still didn't trust him, she did lower her weapon.

"Okay then, I will trust you for now. Though to answer your previous question we were attacked last night and with that creature still roaming outside we have been unable to contact the authorities." the female explained as he turned back to her work.

Knowing that she was talking about the Pokémon that he had just captured he decided that maybe with the knowledge that the creature was no longer a threat to them would help them come to terms that Akira was an asset and not a threat.

"You don't have to worry about that Pokémon any longer, I have already captured it." Akira informed those of the room. Though they all were thrilled about now having a way to send for help, Akira could see that the woman who he had been talking to was trying to hide her happiness about it. Knowing that he wasn't going to win her over by not doing anything Akira decided that they move the injured to the local hospital. "Since we now have an opening to get out of here why don't you let me help you escort the injured to the hospital?" Akira suggested to those around though everyone knew that he was talking to the female who had addressed him earlier.

Even though he saw his plan as a intelligent one, Akira still expected the female to reject it. Though when she nodded her head in acceptance of the plan Akira was fully shocked but thrilled that he could help those of his old life.

With their plan set in motion those who were uninjured began to help those who were get to their feet and when everything was ready those who were armed had them at the ready. Though besides his knife, Akira called out three of his Pokémon.

"Inari, Natsu, Sandstorm. Come out!" Akira called and with that each of those Pokeballs burst open to reveal the creatures that Akira had called.  

From there the group made their way down the stairs of the orphanage and towards the exit of the building. Though as they walked out into the light of day they saw that four men were waiting for them. All of which were armed with both blade and Pokémon.

"See! I told you three if we just wait here then our prey would eventually stumble into us..." one of the men laughed out. From hearing the words as well as seeing their Team Rocket uniforms Akira knew that they were here to do more harm.

Knowing who they were and knowing that they most likely meant him or even the already wounded children harm, Akira went on the attack. Throwing his blade at the throat of the man who was speaking while simultaneously sending his Pokémon after the other three. Before anyone even knew it the man was spurting crimson red from the knife embedded within his throat.

Even with the sudden death of their comrade, the other Team Rocket members as well as the Pokémon that they had jumped into the fight. As Akira and his Pokémon waged war against the members of Team Rocket those who had weapons on his side joined him. Though at the moment Akira didn't have a weapon that didn't last long as he ripped his blood soaked knife from its victims throat.

Now being armed once more, Akira was able to do some damage to his enemies. Which included him sliding his blade into the chest of one of the Team Rocket members foolish enough to fight him. Akira didn't remove his weapon until he watched the light go out from the man's eyes, which signaled to the young Tamer that the man had passed onto the next life.

With two of their enemies down the tide was turning to their favor though this isn't saying that Team Rocket wasn't able to deal damage back to them.

Though Akira moved to intervene he wasn't fast enough which forced him to watch as the female he assumed was in charge of this ragtag group of orphans was struck down by a sword through her stomach. "No! How dare you?" Akira roared and as he let his anger start to consume him he felt what he imagined having another mind within ones own, though upon feeling this he lost control of his anger which caused it to vanished.

Knowing that letting anything interfere with their battle could cost him his life, Akira focused on what was happening in front of him and filed what just happened away for now. Noticing that his Pokémon had already taken care of the enemy Pokémon from the way that he saw their lifeless corpses littering the ground.

Wanting to capture one of the members of Team Rocket alive, Akira decided that the man in front of him who still hadn't noticed that he was behind him would have to do. Taking the hilt of his knife, Akira brought it down on the top of the mans head which sent the man collapsing towards the ground.

With the one member now unconscious this only left one member of Team Rocket left standing and seeing all his comrades taken out the man tried to flee. Which didn't prove to be such a smart idea as Akira's Pokémon chased him down and tore him to shreds. With the battle over, Akira recalled his Pokémon since he didn't expect to be attacked once again.

Before the convoy left the orphanage grounds, Akira had to make sure that the bodies of the dead to ensure that Pokéballs that they had would be returned to Tamer command when he returned home and though the search only yielded two Pokéballs in total he was quick to put them in his bag. Once this was done, Akira quickly made his way towards their prison to secure his hands with some rope that he had brought with him.

With all his current objectives complete the young Tamer and his convoy made their way towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon  
> Vulpix(Shiny)(M)-Inari  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle, Flamethrower, Scratch  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Charmander(M)-Natsu  
> Moves: Ember, Scratch  
> Ability: Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)-Sandstorm  
> Moves: Dig  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Unknown Fourth Pokémon  
> Unknown Fifth Pokémon  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this latest chapter. As always please review or comment with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time.


	19. An Audience with the Mayor

After dropping off the injured at the hospital, Akira was questioned by the local guards; which involved a bunch of pointless questions as Akira wasn't there for the first attack. Though eventually Akira was released from the questioning, though the guards took custody of the prisoner.

Though before they left, they told Akira that he could question the man at the local guardhouse which is currently what he and his comrades are doing.

"You are telling us that Team Rocket had nothing to do with the robbery on Parkers Publishing? Then tell me why you were at the orphanage? Those children did nothing to deserve what happened to them!" Akira growled as he slammed his hand against the table that they were using for their questioning.

Akira could tell that the man didn't want to answer his question which got Akira thinking that maybe he wouldn't. Which was why when the man started to speak Akira had to hide his surprise.

"I am only telling you this because I'm as good as dead either way I look at it. The only thing I know is that there have been mentions of the Prince going around the cells with us being ordered to bring in any male who looked to be around the same age as the Prince would be now." the man informed Akira and his groups of Tamers.

Though this only caused Akira to have even more questions. "If you didn't steal the manuscript then how did you know that the Prince was supposed to be in Pallet Town?" Akira asked in a slightly more polite tone since the man had started to be more cooperative.

"From what I have been able to gather from asking around is that we have an inside man within the mans employ." the captured Team Rocket member divulged.

With that Akira knew that they weren't going to get anymore information from the prisoner and as a group left the interrogation room. Though before they left the guardhouse, Akira decided to speak to the guard that is in charge of keeping the man secure. "When my team and I leave Pallet Town we will be taking the prisoner with us. He has crimes he has to answer for against the Tamer Order." Akira informed the guard and though the guard said no words she did give Akira a nod of acknowledgement.

Once the conversation was done, Akira and his friends left the guardhouse to make their way to their hotel rooms for the night.

*****

Akira had been awake for a few hours now and though he knew he should sleep longer he was unable to from all the thoughts rolling around in his head. Though his mind did wander back towards that feeling he experienced during the battle yesterday he knew that he should focus on his contract for now.

Jumping out of bed, Akira hurried to get ready for the day and was soon coming out of the bathroom already dressed. Clipping his belt on, Akira was now ready to start his day. With everything set he made his way towards the exit of his just in time to hear a knock at the door.

_"Who could that be?"_ Akira wondered to himself as to not disturb his still sleeping companion. As he was already heading towards the door it didn't take him long to reach it. Upon opening the door Akira saw that a two guards were standing in his way of leaving his hotel room. "Can I help you?" Akira questioned as he took notice of them.

Upon hearing Akira's question, one of the guards started to speak. "Mayor Haynes has requested an audience with you." the guard informed Akira.

Akira knew if he refused the audience then the Mayor could make the rest of his stay in Pallet difficult so he did the only thing that he knew to do, which was to agree to the meet. "Alright then. Take me to the Mayor." Akira replied to the two armed guards.

From there, Akira was escorted towards the Mayor's residence to find that over half of the cities guards were patrolling the perimeter of the building. _"What could have happened that the Mayor needed so many guards around his home?"_ Akira questioned to himself.

It didn't take long for the guards to escort Akira to the Mayor's office and upon entering the room, Akira was able to see that Mayor Haynes was distraught.

Upon seeing Akira, the Mayor immediately started to speak. "Good you brought him. You two are dismissed." Mayor Haynes informed the two guards who quickly left after receiving the order. Now with the Akira and the Mayor being the only ones left within the office the man turned towards Akira and began speaking. "From my son I learned that you used to live in Pallet Town, is that true?" Mayor Haynes inquired of the young Tamer.

Akira didn't understand why the Mayor brought him here just to ask him if he spoke the truth about living here. Though he didn't understand it, Akira still responded to the man. "Yes, what I said was true. I grew up within the orphanage that was just attacked by Team Rocket." Akira answered. 

When the Mayor heard this, Akira watched as a small smile formed on the older mans face. "I am glad to hear that what you said was the truth and I want to say how sorry I am too hear about the attack that happened on your old home." Mayor Haynes spoke out.

No matter how nice it was to hear the Mayor mention how sorry he was about the attack that happened on the orphanage, Akira was still wanting to know the meaning of this rendezvous and as such decided to question the man.

"Thank you for your kind words but why did you bring me here? I have many things to complete before I can return to my home and no offence these interruptions I keep facing our getting in the way of that." Akira responded and though he tried to come off as polite it didn't sound that way to the Mayor.

Though thankfully for Akira, the Mayor was in need of his help and as such didn't take offence to the rudeness of Akira's words.

"That is exactly the reason I want to see you. I have a job that I want to hire you and your friends to do." Mayor Haynes revealed to the now stunned Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's Pokémon  
> Vulpix(Shiny)(M)-Inari  
> Moves: Ember, Tackle, Flamethrower, Scratch  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Charmander(M)-Natsu  
> Moves: Ember, Scratch  
> Ability: Inferno  
> Sandshrew(M)-Sandstorm  
> Moves: Dig  
> Ability: Unknown  
> Unknown Fourth Pokémon  
> Unknown Fifth Pokémon  
>   
> Authors notes: Thank you once again to anyone who has read this chapter, though I know it is a little short I was still able to get everything I wanted done within the chapter in it. As always review and comment on anything you liked, disliked or any other general comments about this chapter as well as the story as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira's Pokémon: Vulpix(?)-?  
>   
> Authors Notes: Thank you all for reading the first chapter of the Tamer Saga. As always if you enjoyed any aspect of the story please review with your likes, dislikes or general comments.


End file.
